As It Was in the Beginning
by redroosterdawn
Summary: Summary: What if Harm and Mac met in law school after Harm’s ramp strike and Mac’s return from Japan? Would their lives be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**As It Was in the Beginning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: What if Harm and Mac met in law school after Harm's ramp strike and Mac's return from Japan? Would their lives be the same?

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

Author's note: Yeah I know Mac went to Duke, but for the purposes of this story they both went to the same school, Georgetown. Why else would Harm go directly to JAG Headquarters in DC?

Part one Recovery

Thursday

4 July 1991

The family farm

It was the holiday weekend and Harm was still recovering from a ramp strike he had suffered just before the first of the year. He had been severely injured. At one point it was questionable whether or not he would survive.

He had been unconscious for the first week as his body recovered from the severe shock of being ejected and hitting the deck of the ship before his chute had fully deployed.

The doctors had told his mother it was probably better that he was unconscious. He was probably in a great deal of pain. Being unconscious was his body's way of insuring that it got the rest it needed to heal.

When he finally did wake up he was in so much pain. He had several broken vertebrates along with a broken leg, hip, and arm. His head wasn't feeling much better. He had suffered a severe concussion when he hit the deck.

When he tried to make an effort to move he noticed all the tubes and wires coming out from his body. When he tried to shift his weight he couldn't move. His body was in a full body cast. He looked like a mummy.

It had been pure torture with all the itching that he couldn't scratch. It was very tough not to be able to get out of bed. He hated being sedentary. But over time slowly one cast after another had been removed or shortened.

First to go was the one on his arm. What a relief that was. It allowed him to at least move around on the bed. The next cast to go was the one on his leg. It allowed him to get out of bed and move around a little, to stretch his legs.

It had been tough getting his sea legs under him again. It surprised him how weak he felt. He was barely able to stand on his own two feet the first couple of days. Even after two weeks he was barely able to stand on his feet for more than ten minutes.

After ten weeks they finally removed the body cast and replaced it with a back brace for support. He had almost no strength to stand up by himself. With Frank's assistance he was allowed to stay at a rented house with out patient visits for physical therapy.

It took six weeks of intensive physical therapy before he was able to return to doing many of things he took for granted and did before the mishap without too much pain. Harm knew it was going to be a long time before he was close to being a hundred percent again.

Six weeks ago he finally left the care of his mother and went to see his grandmother. He had to get away from his mother she was driving him nuts. He loved her, but she hovered too much and didn't give him any space to breathe.

When he first arrived at the farm he didn't know what to do. He would walk from one end of the farm to the other thinking. His physical recovery was coming along fine, but now it was time to start healing psychologically.

Then one day while he was cleaning up in the barn he came across an old Stearman biplane. It was the plane he and his father were going to restore when he grew up. It had been special to his father because his father had flown one during World War II.

Harm had found what he had been looking for. He felt an instant connection to his father that he hadn't felt in many years. He felt that he could reconnect with his father and healed at the same time as he repaired the biplane.

It would allow him to talk to his father. It would be his therapy to reduce the grief he was still dealing with after he heard that his RIO Lieutenant Mac had died. Mace had been his best friend aboard the Patrick Henry.

He was surprised last week when Diane had shown up at the farm. It had been a pleasant surprise. She had been a very close and dear friend when they were at the academy. They had always had a lot of fun together along with their friends, Jack Keeter and Luke Pendry.

They use to take great pleasure playing jokes on a former company mate named Sturgis Turner, a misplace and lonely cadet looking for a place to fit in and call home. He was a pain in the royal six.

For some unknown reason he seemed to want to hang out with them. Why that was he could never understand. Luke, Jack, and he were going to become aviators. They would be going to flight school. They were going to be top guns.

Turner, on the other hand, was going to be a bubblehead. That was as far as one could be from being an aviator. Besides, the man didn't even drink. He was a teetotaler, the son of a preacher man.

Sturgis would preach that it was a sin against God and they would all meet with damnation. It was a great day when they spiked the punch. Sturgis didn't know what happen as he drank too much.

They stripped him down and dressed him up like Mary of the fairy tale. He even had a baby lamb to follow him around. He shuddered at that thought. Why was he thinking of him when there were many other things and people much more pleasant to think about?

Diane was here now. She would help him recover. Harm was happy to see her. She had a way of cheering him up. She could pull him out of any doldrums he found himself in. But he always wondered if he loved her or did he care about her because he couldn't have Annie who had married Luke.

Annie had met Luke first and had fallen in love with him. There was no way Harm would ever make a move on his friend's girl. One thing was certain though, he was feeling much better since Diane had arrived last week.

For the first time in months he felt hope that his life would be normal again. He felt so alive. They would take long walks everyday to different parts of the farm. Their favorite place was near a small secluded pond on the farm. They would share a picnic lunch or dinner there.

There was one thing he needed to figure out. Did he love Diane or would he always consider her a very close friend? He did know one thing, he had no excuses to not settle down with anyone anymore.

His excuse had always been that he was an aviator, a very high risk occupation. He didn't want to leave behind a wife and child in case anything happen to him like his father. He was ready though to find someone to spend the rest of his life with.

Harm came out onto the porch. Diane was sitting on one of the chair swings. She was looking beautiful as always.

"Have Frank and my mother arrived yet?" asked Harm staring at Diane.

"No, not yet. Your grandmother said they wouldn't be here for another half hour. Harm, can we talk?" asked Diane.

"Of course Diane, what is it that you want to talk about?" replied Harm.

He wondered what was up. He hoped she didn't want to talk about them. He wasn't quite ready for that talk yet. He was still trying to figure that out. Emotionally he was finally waking up from a six month long snooze. Besides they hadn't been together very much over the last five years.

"What are you going to do with yourself now Harm? You can't fly anymore. I know it's the only thing you've ever thought about doing since you were a kid." asked a concerned Diane.

"That's a good question Diane. I'm surprised that you asked that." replied Harm wondering why she wanted to know.

"I was wondering if you were going to stay in the navy or get out. I think I could understand why you would want to leave, but I hope you don't." answered Diane.

"I've been in so much pain for so long I hadn't really thought about it Diane. It's only been since I've been up here on the farm working on the biplane that I've begun to think about what I want to do for the rest of my life.

I finally feel alive again after feeling lost for so long. It's been even better since you've been here. You've always been able to make me feel better about myself and give me hope." explained Harm.

"Thank you Harm. I like being with you too especially here on the farm away from everything. I've always thought you were pretty special." smiled Diane before giving him a kiss.

Harm smiled. "To answer your original question Diane, I think I want to become a lawyer or an investigator. It seems to be an interesting occupation. I like the idea of helping others in their time of need.

It will also give me the opportunity to stay in the navy and once again serve on an aircraft carrier." smiled Harm.

"That sounds great Harm. I know no matter what you do, you will be great at it." smiled Diane. "Have you given a thought about where you might want to go to school?"

"I'm not sure Diane. There are so many good schools out there. I haven't checked them all out yet. Maybe you can help me out while you're here. I'm kind of leaning towards Georgetown University. It's near the nation's capitol. There is so much history there." replied Harm.

"I would love to Harm. Maybe we could visit some of the campuses to help you decide." replied Diane happily.

Sunday

28 July 1991

The family farm

Harm and Diane spent the rest of the month checking out all the different Universities on the East Coast that had law schools. He was looking for several criteria in which school he would decide to attend.

It had to be near a naval base so he could be near the ocean. He needed to get his sea legs back. They needed a program that specialized in Military Law, Maritime Law, and one that worked closely with the government.

As Diane's thirty day leave was coming to a close they talked about the different schools. They both agreed that Georgetown was the best fit that met his requirements, and was readily accessible if she had time off to visit him.

JAG headquarters wasn't very far away. Maybe he could take some field trips there and maybe even do some on the job training too. When the time came for Diane to say goodbye, they agreed to meet back at the farm at Christmas.

"I'm going to miss you Harm. This has been the longest time we've spent together since the academy. It seems like we can never spend enough time together." moaned Diane. She really did love spending time with Harm.

"I'm going to miss you too Diane. Your visit was much too short. Why don't you come back here for Christmas Diane?" pleaded Harm. They seemed to have connected again. He didn't want to lose that feeling.

"I'd like that very much Harm. You can fill me in on how it's going at school. It will give me something to really look forward to while I'm away." sighed Diane. She didn't really want to leave, but she knew she had to.

It wasn't long thereafter that Harm took Diane to the airport. Diane had to get back to her ship. It was leaving on another tour. They hugged and kissed while promising to write to each other over the next few months until they got together again at Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**As It Was in the Beginning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: What if Harm and Mac met in law school after Harm's ramp strike and Mac's return from Japan? Would their lives be the same?

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

Author's note: Yeah I know Mac went to Duke, but for the purposes of this story they both went to the same school, Georgetown. Why else would Harm go directly to JAG Headquarters in DC?

part two Mac leaves Japan

Friday

2 August 1991

Okinawa, Japan

Sarah MacKenzie knocked on the door to her CO's office. She was wondering what her CO, Lt Colonel John Farrow wanted to see her about. She had been in Japan for the last eighteen months.

It had been a wonderful experience for her. She was the Public Affairs Officer for the Marine Base in Japan. She had learned to speak another language and learned a lot about a new culture.

She had been assigned to Japan because of her amazing gift for languages and her negotiation skills. She had been fluent in five languages before coming to Japan.

Another skilled she had mastered was recognizing when fellow officers had more than a professional interest in her. She thought her CO could be one of them, though he had never made any serious advances on her.

He had taken a personal interest in seeing that she had everything she wanted while she was there. While she appreciated the attention on one level, on another level it made her feel uneasy. She wasn't interested in being with an older man.

She wanted to make it on her own in the military. She wanted to earn anything that came her way. She didn't want to get anything or have it appear that she received something because she was involved with her Commanding Officer.

"Enter!" She heard through the door. Sarah opened the door and walked in. "Lieutenant MacKenzie reporting as ordered Sir!" reported Sarah.

"Have a seat Sarah. I suppose you're wondering why I called you in here today." smiled Lt Colonel Farrow.

"Yes Sir." replied Sarah.

"Because of the impressive work you've done since you've been here, I have recommended you for Law School. Major Cresswell, the local JAG stationed here, has agreed that you would make an excellent candidate.

He has been very impressed with your ability to handle difficult disagreements between military base personnel and the local population." smiled Farrow.

"I didn't do anything special Sir. All I did was my job." replied Sarah.

"That's what I like about you Sarah, no matter how great the accomplishment, you say you were only doing your job. You never expect anything for doing your job well." smiled Farrow.

"Yes Sir." replied Sarah. "When do I leave Sir?"

"In two weeks Sarah, you're going to make a great lawyer. I'm proud of you." answered Farrow as he shook her hand and gave her a quick hug.

Sarah felt a little uncomfortable that her CO was hugging her. Being a well endowed young woman, she knew when someone was taking advantage of her. They usually pulled her closer and tighter than necessary and held the hug longer too.

Later that night Sarah laid in her bed thinking about her life. It had changed so much since she left home and joined the marines. Before she had very low self esteem. She had very little confidence dealing with other people.

She didn't have anyone in her corner except maybe her Uncle Matt, but she didn't see him very often. Now she had confidence in her ability to succeed. First it was college where she had graduated near the top of her class.

After she joined the marines, her life had been one success after another. She breezed through OTC. She was given a choice assignment to Japan.

As her CO had said, she had been very successful at mediating disputes between the military and local population. Both sides usually walked away satisfied, a rare occurrence in Japan.

The Japanese were a very proud people. They didn't like losing face. Sometimes they were too proud for their own good. But she couldn't really fault them. They were fighting to maintain their culture which was under the onslaught of Western influence, particularly that of the US.

That wasn't particularity welcomed by the older generation. The younger generation however had been westernized since birth. They lived and breathed all the positives that the western world had brought to them, mainly freedom of expression and freedom to be their own person.

The world was changing, too slowly for the young, too quickly for their parents and grandparents. Cultural clashes couldn't be help as the young welcomed diversity in all areas of their lives, such as new foods, music, movies, and relationships.

The old were fearful of change and lost of their culture. Clashes were also to be expected as young soldiers and sailors far from home searched for human companionship with the local population. Something that was welcome by the young, but feared by the older population.

Sarah wondered how it would be to be a student again. Would there be many other older students there? At twenty four she would be much older than most of the other students. Though she had always been told she looked much younger.

Still it would be nice to meet someone older. She was ready to be in a relationship now, something she hadn't had time for while she was in Japan. She needed to be available twenty four seven in her job. Problems usually came at the most inopportune time.

She was looking forward to going back to the states, to Washington DC, to Georgetown University, to a normal life. She was happy. She was going home. And if she was lucky, there would be a man waiting for her.

She could picture him in her mind. He would be tall, at least six foot three. She wanted to be able to wear high heeled shoes. She didn't want to tower over anyone. He had to be in good shape, but not someone who was into how good his body looked.

He had to be intelligent and self assure. She didn't want anyone who had an inferiority complex. They would be jealous if she had any male friends. They wouldn't want her to socialize with anyone but themselves or his friends.

There was no way that was ever going to happen. It reminded her too much of her father, a man she hoped that she would never see again. She remembered the many times they would go somewhere.

They would be having a good time that is until some other guy noticed her mother and was trying to be friendly. Her father, who had been drinking, would then become abusive.

That would be the end of their nice day, a day cut short by his insipid jealousy. They would yell and fight after they got home. All she could do was go into her room and hope that her father didn't hurt her mother too badly.

Tuesday

20 August 1991

Georgetown University

Harm arrived at Georgetown a week early. He wanted to get settled in without the hassle of running around trying to find things at the last minute. He was looking forward to his time at Georgetown University.

It was going to be a new and completely different experience for him. It had been five years since be had been in a classroom. He didn't know what to expect. For the first time since high school he was in control of his life on a daily basis.

At the academy everything was built around discipline, excellence, and more discipline. He hoped or believed that there would be a little more freedom of being, of expression, and fewer rigors at Georgetown.

He didn't believe that it would be more difficult than the academy or learning what he needed to know to become an aviator. But in the same token he understood that he might need to relearn how to think, to be more creative, learn how to solve problems and express himself in a different manner.

When Harm decided to go to Georgetown he had a choice of living in campus housing or finding a place of his own. He decided that after spending four years on an aircraft carrier sharing a small ten foot by fifteen foot room with another aviator, it was time to have a place of his own.

He didn't want to live in a small room on campus or share a small apartment with someone else. He had a realtor find him a furnished one bedroom apartment in his price range.

He wanted four rooms. He wanted a large walk in kitchen with plenty of room to cook. After nine years of institutional cooking he was ready to eat some healthy wholesome foods again.

Harm also wanted a room where he could study or do work related things. Even though he would spend most of his time study for his law degree at the library, it was still expected of him to do work pertaining to the navy some of the time.

Harm also wanted a room where he could relax after classes and certainly a place he could entertain the young lovelies he was sure to attract.

The apartment the realtor showed Harm was perfect and well within his means not far from campus. He quickly got settled in and set off to tour the city and the university over the next ten days before classes started.

Wednesday

21 August 1991

Georgetown University

Sarah arrived at Georgetown two weeks after her CO had told her she was going back to school to get a law degree. She was happy that her CO let her arrive at Georgetown a week early. It would give her time to get settled and find her way around town.

Sarah decided to live in campus housing. The last thing she wanted was a large place to keep clean. All she needed was a place to sleep and a place to study. She also didn't want the associated cost of having an apartment where one had to pay for heat, electricity, water, and other unnecessary utilities.

Since Sarah had applied to Georgetown through the Marines, she had a housing allowance that afforded her a larger living space than other students. Since she was much older than most of the other students, she was offered the use of a small apartment usually reserved for married students.

Sarah was quite pleased with the accommodations. She didn't mind living on campus. She even had one of the meal plans that was covered by her BAS allowance so she didn't have to cook. She figured she would eat most of her meals at one of the University's cafeteria.

Even though she was a reasonably good cook she didn't like cooking for just one person, herself on a regular basis. It was a lot of work for one person and a lot of clean up time that was better spent doing something else.

When she walk onto the campus she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Never before had she seen such beautiful architecture. She spent several hours walking around the campus before finding her apartment.

It was perfect. It had a small kitchenette that contained a stove, oven, refrigerator, microwave, dishwasher, and a washer dryer. It also had a modest size bedroom with a queen size bed, two bureaus, and a small desk.

There was a walk in closet large enough for her military uniforms and her civilian clothes. The bathroom had a combo shower tub and a vanity. The room was a little small for her taste, but it would do.

The last room was large enough for a dining table, couch, easy chair, bookcase, television, and a stereo system, all the comforts of home. Sarah was quite happy. The only thing that was missing was a fireplace. She loved having a fire in the winter. It made for a warm and cozy feeling.

Harm's apartment

Harm looked around his place. The kitchen was unbelievable. It had everything a cook could possibly want. Maybe a cook had lived here before. The kitchen was huge.

It contained two in the wall ovens, an electric range on an island counter, a dish washer, washer and dryer under the counter. It had every imaginable cooking pan and utensils hanging from a swivel rack mounted to the ceiling. There also was a small dinette set in the kitchen.

Since Harm was going to be living there for at least three years while going to law school and maybe even longer if he was stationed at JAG headquarters, he wanted to be comfortable.

In the bedroom he bought a large king sized bed extra long, two bureaus, one for his military attire and one for his civilian attire. He had a large walk in closet to hang his uniforms.

For the living room he bought a couch and a stereo sound system. He tried to set it up to take full advantage of the built in fireplace. He could picture in his mind romancing the young ladies of Washington before a roaring fire, something he couldn't do on the deck of an aircraft carrier.

He found a nice antique desk, chair, and filing cabinet for his office study. He knew he was going to need a place to do his studies and any work related stuff when he had to pull duty.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**As It Was in the Beginning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: What if Harm and Mac met in law school after Harm's ramp strike and Mac's return from Japan? Would their lives be the same?

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

Author's note: Yeah I know Mac went to Duke, but for the purposes of this story they both went to the same school, Georgetown. Why else would Harm go directly to JAG Headquarters in DC?

part three Harm and Mac meet

Thursday

5 September 1991

Georgetown University

It was the first day of classes and Sarah was very excited. It was the beginning of a new phase in her life. She had woken up early. She decided to go for a three mile run to relieve any tension and nervousness she felt the first day.

After her run she showered and tried to wear an outfit that she was comfortable with, but she didn't want to stand out too much. She wasn't quite sure what the fashions of young college students were these days.

She had been out of the country the last two years in Japan. She was also more than a few years older than most of the other students. What might be appropriate for them, might not be for her.

She went to the student cafeteria for a quick breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, orange juice and coffee. She looked around a little surprise to see the young girls wearing shorts and bare midriff blouses.

That was a little too risque for her, particularly in a college environment. It might be okay at a resort setting, but not here, not for her. She quickly finished her breakfast and got a large cup of coffee to go. One could never have enough coffee.

Since she didn't know anyone she decided to go to the lecture hall where her class was being held. She arrived twenty minutes early. She wanted to get a good seat up front and possibly meet some of the other students before class.

While she waited for class to begin she began to scan the first chapter of her book. If there was one thing Sarah was known for, it was being prepared. She hated to be embarrassed and made a fool of in front of others.

Harm meanwhile had slept in. He had learned a long time ago when you had the chance to get some sleep time you did. It was a lesson he learned all so well from his academy days and days of living on an aircraft carrier.

When he finally got up he put on the coffee maker before taking a hot shower. After drying off he found a pair of blue jeans and the loudest Hawaiian shirt he had in his possession.

He had gotten it a few years ago when he and Jack Keeter were in Hawaii looking for women. Jack had told him the louder the better. Even though he was a tall and good looking individual, he hadn't had a lot of experience with women.

There wasn't much time or opportunity for women at the academy. The women you met were mainly study mates. Some like Diane were a little more, but you never went past friendship.

At flight school it was a man's world, no women were allowed. Even on aircraft carriers there weren't many women available. Besides which their duty hours were usually in conflict with having a good time.

He had laughed, but he soon found out Jack was right. They never had problems finding young and beautiful women whenever they went out. He didn't know if it was the shirts since they both were good looking.

Jack had once told him women love a man who was a free spirit, smiled a lot, and listen intently to whatever dribble they were spewing out. Harm found out that was usually true, but that would only get their attention for just so long.

He usually was able to get what he wanted once he began to charm them with his good looks, smile, and stories of being a naval aviator, it never failed. They were always excited about his adventures.

When Harm finally arrived at the lecture hall he paused to take a quick look around the room. He wanted to find the best looking woman in the room and begin to smooze her with his immense personality and charm.

Then his eyes fell on a woman who he thought was Diane, but was really Sarah. She was sitting near the front on the other side of the room. He was totally taken by surprise. What was she doing here? She hadn't said anything about taking law classes or becoming a lawyer.

He thought the idea was appealing. It would give him more time to spend with her. It would help him decide whether he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her or not. It also gave him the possibility of finishing his career working with her.

Sarah had been busy talking to a small group of younger women. She had been telling them about her career in the marines and the time that she spent in Japan.

"You're in the marines Sarah?" asked Sandy in disbelief.

"Yes I am, a little over two years now. Why do you find it so hard to believe?" asked Sarah smiling.

"You're so beautiful Sarah. I think most of us picture women in the marines to be much bigger like a woman shot putter." replied Sandy as the others laughed in agreement.

"And looking as beautiful as their mascot, the English bulldog." laughed Karen.

"You could have been a model or a winner of a beauty contest." added Terri totally amazed. "But I would never have guessed you were a marine."

"Well to tell you the truth, I did do some modeling when I was in college working on my undergraduate degree to help pay for my tuition. It was a great experience. You meet some interesting people." smiled Sarah.

"Wow!" they all said.

"Where were you stationed Sarah?" asked Sandy.

"I've just returned from Japan. I was the public affairs officer while I was there. I handled disputes between the military and the local population." smiled Sarah as she watched the younger women marvel at her story.

"Did you learn the language or any of their customs?" asked Terri.

"Yes, I did. It's a marvelous and very unique language. Japan is a beautiful land with all their customs and architecture." replied Sarah.

"Do you speak any other languages Sarah?" asked Karen.

"Yes I do in fact. I learned Farsi from my grandmother. I learned French and Spanish in high school. I picked up Russian and German in college." smile Sarah.

"Yum, yum!" exclaimed Terri as she saw Harm walking into the room.

"What are you babbling about Terri?" asked Sandy looking around.

"Eye candy alert at ten o'clock." replied Terri.

"Yeah! Yummy yum!" exclaimed Sandy and Karen as they turned around to see Harm walking into the room.

"What do you think Sarah?" asked Sandy smiling. She wondered what an older woman, a woman of the world thought about men. Did she appreciate gorgeous hunks as much as they did?

"Looks like he's military. Most likely he's in the Navy. Doesn't seem to have enough discipline to be a marine." replied Sarah shaking her head in amusement.

"How can you tell?" asked Karen.

"Well his haircut is definitely military, but it is too long and unkempt. Besides no marine would be caught dead wearing a shirt like that." replied Sarah.

"Hymm ..... but don't you think he's a real hunk Sarah?" asked Karen. "Couldn't you imagine being held in his arms, making love?"

"I've seen better." smiled Sarah. There were a lot of good looking men in the military. They all were in good shape and were quite charming.

"Uh huh." they all replied.

"Looks like he coming over here." exclaimed Sandy.

"I wonder who he's interested in?" wailed Terri dreamily.

Harm straighten up and put on one of his killer smiles to charm them. The girls all swooned when they saw it. Even Sarah was impress. Harm moaned to himself after seeing their reactions.

"I might as well go over and see Diane and find out what she's doing here." He walked over to them and stood in front of them.

"Hi ladies! Mind if I speak to this lovely young lady in private?" asked Harm referring to Sarah.

Karen leaned down to whisper into Sarah ear "I think he likes you Sarah, good luck."

"Lucky me." moaned Sarah.

There had to be something mentally wrong with him if he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt in Washington DC. It was her experience that when a man wore a shirt to get attention, his personality was usually found to be lacking.

All they usually wanted was a short, but passionate few weeks of love making. They weren't looking for anything more serious or long term. As they say "Wine them and dine them, love them and bed them, and then move on."

The other girls move to another part of the lecture hall to give them some privacy. There was still ten minutes before class was scheduled to begin. The girls whispered between them. They couldn't wait until after class to talk to Sarah about her hunk.

"Diane, what are you doing here?" asked Harm curiously.

"What? My name is not Diane." replied Sarah.

"Come on Diane, stop fooling around with me. Why are you here?" asked Harm as he began to get frustrated.

"I don't know who you think I am, or what game you're playing Navy, but my name is not Diane. My name is Sarah MacKenzie. I'm a Lieutenant in the Marine Corp." replied an annoyed Sarah.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but you look a lot like a good friend of mine, Diane Schonke. We went to the Academy together. She help me get through a ramp strike a few months ago." apologized Harm.

"And what is your name Sailor?" asked Sarah.

"It's Harmon Rabb Jr. How did you know I was in the Navy?" asked Harm. He was sitting next to her now as his confidence grew. She was so beautiful.

She looked so much like his Diane, but somehow she was different. Diane would let him get away with anything, but it seemed like Sarah wouldn't. She was going to make him earn everything he got from her.

He held out his hand to shake hers, but Sarah wasn't buying into that line that quickly. He was smooth. She had to give him that.

"That's quite an original line you have there Harmon." began Sarah.

"You can call me Harm." smiled Harm as he held Sarah's small hand in his.

"I'm sure that line and smile works wonders with all the weak minded soft bellied squidlets you try to charm, but it doesn't work on a Marine." replied Sarah as she tried to put him in his place.

She sighed a little as Harm played with the palm of her hand. He was good, she had to admit that. Harm then brought her hand to his lips and kissed her hand. Sarah was a little surprised and stunned.

The other girls watching from another part of the room sighed and almost swooned when they saw Harm kiss Sarah's hand.

"An officer and a gentleman." sighed Terri. They all wish they were in Sarah's place right now.

"You don't know that Terri." argued Sandy.

"Sarah said he was in the military. No rube would have that much class." argued Karen.

"I have to admit that was so beautiful." sighed Sandy.

"Well Sarah is a beautiful woman. It's only fair that she would have a hunk for a boyfriend." smiled Terri.

"Maybe he has a few friends he can introduce us to." chirped Karen.

Sarah didn't know what to do. She blushed as she looked around. Harm was quickly overwhelming her senses.

"You don't believe me, do you Sarah?" asked Harm as he pulled out his wallet.

He was amazed that Sarah was so shy about her beauty. She was so different from Diane. Diane knew she was beautiful and relished the attention it brought with it. She could light up a room whenever she entered one.

"I don't know what you mean Harmon." replied Sarah feigning ignorance.

"You don't think I have a girl friend that looks as beautiful as you?" stated Harm challenging her to disagree. He loved this little game they were playing.

"I wouldn't know what you have Harmon, though I'm sure you must have many lady friends, though I wonder what kind of ladies you could possibly attract with that shirt." replied Sarah coyly.

Harm reached into his wallet and pulled out Diane's photo and gave it to Sarah. Sarah looked at Harm and then at the photo. She wasn't sure if he was trying to pull a fast one on her. But when she saw the woman in the photo she started to wonder.

The woman did look like her, but she looked somehow different. Her hair was styled differently and color was lighter as though it had been bleached by the sun. The lipstick was all wrong, too glossy. And finally Diane looked very happy, something Sarah couldn't even imagine ever being.

"Who is she? How is this possible?" asked a confused Sarah.

"Her name is Diane Schonke. She's a lieutenant in the Navy. She went to the Naval Academy with me." replied Harm.

"So who is this Diane to you Harmon?" asked Sarah.

"She's one of my best friends. I don't think I would have been able to get through the academy without her help." replied Harm a little frustrated that she was still calling him Harmon.

"She also helped me with my recovery after I crash last winter. I was severely hurt. It was with her encouragement and help that I was able to get better. She help me make the decision to come here and become a lawyer." replied Harm.

"Do you love her Harmon?" asked Sarah. It sounded as though they were really close to her.

"Huh?" replied Harm as came out of his dreamlike state. He was completely absorbed in Sarah. She was so easy to talk to.

"Do you Harmon Rabb Jr., love Diane Schonke? You're carrying a photo of her in your wallet." asked Sarah explaining her question in a manner so Harm could understand.

"I don't really know Sarah. We graduated the Academy together five years ago. We have gotten together a couple times a year for a few weeks at a time. We really haven't been together long enough to know one way or another. Though we did spend a lot more time together last month." replied Harm.

"Why was that Harmon?" asked Sarah.

"It's a long story and we don't have time now. I'll tell you tonight over dinner." smiled Harm as he sunk the hook into the prize.

"I don't know Harmon. I don't know you." replied Sarah hesitantly.

"Please Sarah. I just moved into a nice place off campus. I'll even cook dinner for you." smiled Harm as he began reeling in the line.

"Sounds tempting. What would you be feeding me? I am a Marine. Marines like to eat meat, lots of red meat." flirted Sarah.

"A smile from the lady, a very nice one at that." thought Harm.

"I'm sure I can come up with something that you will like." smiled Harm.

"Are you sure? I like to eat like a Marine too." replied Sarah with a teasing smile.

Terri, Karen, and Sandy sat there amazed as Sarah reeled in her prize catch. They wondered how she did it. It didn't appear that she made much of an effort. A smile here, a smile there, a little conversation, and she had her man.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**As It Was in the Beginning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: What if Harm and Mac met in law school after Harm's ramp strike and Mac's return from Japan? Would their lives be the same?

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

Author's note: Yeah I know Mac went to Duke, but for the purposes of this story they both went to the same school, Georgetown. Why else would Harm go directly to JAG Headquarters in DC?

part four Dinner for two

Later that night at Harm's apartment Harm was busy preparing dinner for Sarah. He was cooking up a nice pot roast, steamed baby potatoes, steamed carrots, and peas. His mother always told him a well balance diet was a necessary part of life.

He heard a knock at the door. She was early he thought as he went to the door to let her in. When he saw her he let out an appreciative whistle. He couldn't help but notice her long lean tanned legs, her tiny little waist, and long dark wavy hair that draped over her shoulder.

"Wow!" He thought. Sarah must have been a beauty queen early in her life.

"You look beautiful Sarah. Please come in and make yourself comfortable." greeted Harm.

"Thank you Harmon, you don't look too bad yourself." replied Sarah as she looked around.

She knew he was tall, but she hadn't realized how tall he really was when they met in class. She had been sitting down. She was impressed with his wide shoulders, broad chest, and chiseled arms. He definitely was a hunk.

"Something smells good in here Harmon." added Sarah as her stomach began to make rumbling sounds in response to the great aroma of food that was cooking.

She smiled to herself as she realized the effect she had on Harm. It always amazed her how much effort men went through to gain her attention and even more to please her.

Harm was a gorgeous hunk of a man. She knew she was lucky that he was interested in her. It was nice to have a man who was much taller than her. He also appeared to be older than most of the guys on campus.

She would feel comfortable wearing heels when she was with him. She couldn't believe her luck finding someone like Harm, six feet four inches tall and one hundred eighty five pounds of solid man.

And to think, she found him on her first day of school. She wasn't even trying. If things worked out with him, the next three years were going to be very enjoyable.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Why don't I give you the ten cent tour around the place." smiled Harm. They started with the living room, before moving to the small office/den, to the bedroom with the walk in closet, and finally back to the large kitchen.

"Wow! This place is really great Harmon. How did you find it?" asked Sarah.

It was so much nicer than her place. But then again the last thing she was thinking about when she came here was meeting someone as wonderful as Harm.

She thought she would put in her time going to class, studying, and fend off a few jerks who thought that they were God's gift to women. But now she was thinking that the possibilities were endless.

"So tell me a something about yourself Harmon. Why are you here?" smiled Sarah.

"Well I'm going to be twenty seven next month. As I told you before I attended the Naval Academy. Afterwards I went to flight school and later on to top gun school. I was on the Patrick Henry for the last four years until late last year when I had a ramp strike.

I spent the next four months in the hospital recovering from my injuries and the last two months on my grandmother's farm trying to figure out whether I wanted to stay in the Navy or do something else with my life.

I was interested in the manner the NCIS agent investigated my crash. I asked around and found out that if I became a lawyer I could do work like investigating mishaps besides trying cases.

I thought that was a great way to be useful and still stay in the Navy." explained Harm.

"You were a pilot? What did you fly?" asked Sarah in amazement.

"Yep! I flew Tomcats, but I'm not allowed to fly at night anymore. I have night blindness." answered Harm sadly.

Before continuing Harm went to the kitchen to get dinner. He brought back a meal to feed a king or queen. Sarah took a deep breath as she saw the food. It looked excellent. Her stomach began rumbling.

"I guess I'm just in time to feed a hungry Marine." laughed Harm.

"The aroma of good food always gets my stomach to talking." laughed Sarah in return. "The food looks really good Harmon."

"It's my grandmother's recipe. I've been eating it since I was a wee little boy." grinned Harm.

"It must be pretty good since you've grown up to be a pretty big boy." flirted Mac.

After they finished off an excellent meal, they spent the next few hours talking about different things. Sarah told Harm she was twenty four years old and was five feet nine inches tall.

She had been stationed in Japan the last two years where she was the public affairs officer. Her CO thought she would make an excellent lawyer.

She had a knack of being able to settle disputes between the military and the local population without either side losing face. She was fluent in six languages besides English. Harm was quite surprised to hear this. (German, Farsi, Russian, French, Spanish, and Japanese)

They found out that they had two classes out of three together. They agreed to study together in the classes that they shared. As the evening was drawing to a close Harm walked her back to her apartment where Sarah gave Harm a kiss good night.

The next morning Karen, Sandy, and Terri met up with Sarah for breakfast in the cafeteria. They were very excited to see her and finding out more about the gorgeous hunk who had asked Sarah to dinner.

They wanted to know how dinner went with tall, dark, and very sexy. Sarah was eating her usual breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, and tall cup of coffee when they joined her.

"Sarah!" they all greeted her excitedly. "Do you mind if we join you?" asked Sandy.

Sarah was surprised to see them all there. She didn't think she would have so many people vying for her attention so soon.

She thought it would take several weeks to develop any kind of friendship with anyone. At first she wondered what they wanted, but then she remembered that they had been with her when she met Harmon yesterday.

"You're welcome to join me if you wish." replied Sarah. "What do I owe the pleasure?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Thank you." they all said together as they sat down at the table.

"So what's his name?" asked Sandy.

"Did he ask you out?" asked Karen.

"Who is he and what does he do?" asked Terri.

Sarah smiled at the enthusiasm of the girls. "So many questions so quickly." smiled Sarah.

She felt like an undergrad again. She remembered the days when a group of her friends would get together to discuss the men in their lives. It had been a few years since she had any female friends.

Being in the marines was different. It really was a man's world. This was a nice change to have in her life. Men never wanted to talk about anything that interested her. She was glad she was back in school.

"His name is Harmon Rabb Jr. He's a lieutenant in the Navy. He used to be a Tomcat pilot, a real live top gun. He's going to be twenty seven years old next month. He's six feet four. He has his own apartment." smiled Sarah.

"He's a pilot!" exclaimed Terri.

"He's an officer in the Navy." sighed Sandy.

"He's so dreamy." moaned Karen softly.

"He's just the right age for you Sarah." sighed Sandy.

"Yeah, like you're the freshman, and he's the senior." cooed Karen.

Sarah was taken by surprise at how curious and excited they all were. Never before had anyone been interested in her life. She knew what was coming next, but decided to be coy about it.

"So did he ask you out Sarah?" asked Terri.

"No, but he did invite me back to his apartment." smiled Sarah. She could see their little minds working through all the different scenarios.

"Did you go to his apartment? Was it nice?" asked Sandy.

"Yes I did. He showed me around his place. It was really nice. He even cooked me dinner." smiled Sarah as she watched them take it all in.

"He showed you everything?" asked Karen implying the bedroom.

"Yes Karen, he showed me where he sleeps. He's even a very good cook. It was a very nice meal." added Sarah noticing the dreamy look in their eyes.

"You've been here only a couple of days and you already have a gorgeous hunk who likes you and who can cook." sighed Sandy.

"I don't understand?" replied a bewildered Karen. They were all good looking too, but they hadn't found a good looking man yet.

"Well you have to realize that we're both older than most of the other students here. We know what we want to do with our lives. We know what we're looking for in a potential mate. We've been through the initiation dance before.

Most of you are only beginning to experience life on your own for the very first time. You don't know what you really want. It's a time of exploration for you. Besides I look like an old girlfriend of his. Your day will come, I promise you." smiled Sarah.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**As It Was in the Beginning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: What if Harm and Mac met in law school after Harm's ramp strike and Mac's return from Japan? Would their lives be the same?

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

Author's note: Yeah I know Mac went to Duke, but for the purposes of this story they both went to the same school, Georgetown. Why else would Harm go directly to JAG Headquarters in DC?

part five Returning to the farm

Saturday

20 December 1991

The family farm

Over the next several months Harm and Sarah enjoyed spending many hours of studying together at Sarah's place during the day. Then later three or four nights a week Harm would cook dinner for them at his apartment.

On Saturday nights they would either go see a movie or go out dancing depending upon how much energy they had after a week of classes and studying. They were becoming very close. As the semester was drawing to a close they knew they were going their separate ways for a few weeks.

Harm was going to visit his grandmother on the farm and Sarah was going to Arizona to see her Uncle Matt. It had been a long time since she had last seen him. She hadn't seen him since he helped her dry out many years ago.

Harm had wanted Sarah to come with him to the farm, but Sarah thought it was a little too soon for her to be doing that kind of family thing. She wanted to build a deeper and more meaningful relationship with Harm first before seeing his family.

She wanted to make sure their love could survive if his family didn't approve of her. Besides she really missed her uncle. It had been far too long, six years. She could share some war stories with him now after her tour of duty in Japan.

She needed to have a family member be proud of her and her accomplishments. She had gotten her life together again. Uncle Matt was the person who could appreciate what she had done. He was the most important person in her life.

He had helped her overcome her demons, being abandoned by her mother, and the verbal abuse from her father. If it hadn't been for him, she probably would be dead right now in some gutter or living her life as a drunk and married to a bum, not caring whether or not life treated her right.

When Harm arrived at his grandmother's farm a few days before Christmas he was surprised to see Diane waiting there for him on the front porch. He had forgotten all about her the last few months. He had forgotten that they had made plans for her to be here for Christmas.

He was not ready to deal with Diane after spending the last four months with Sarah. He knew she had feelings for him. Hell, he had feelings for her too, but his biggest fear at the moment was whether or not he would call her Sarah.

Sarah, the woman he had fallen in love with. He knew it was stupid. How was it possible that he knew two women who could be sisters or even twins, but only one of them he was truly in love with. Even the concept of being in love he didn't completely understand.

He had known Diane for many years. She was a good friend, his best friend who would do anything for him. She had helped him at the academy. She had helped him recover from his ramp strike. She had even help him decide what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

He knew in some ways he did love Diane, but it was not the all consuming kind of love. Not like the love he had for Sarah. It was just the kind of love reserved for a very special friend who he could always count on. She was someone who would always be there for him if he needed someone.

He didn't know what he was going to do or say to her, especially about Sarah. The funny thing was all he could think about on his trip to the farm was how he was going to tell his grandmother about Sarah, the new love of his life.

He had only known her for few months, but he was totally in love with her. He didn't understand why. Diane had done so much for him in the last six months, but it was Sarah that he loved.

They look like twins or at the very least sisters. Why did he love one, but not the other? Why did they look so much alike, yet be so different?

"Diane! What are you doing here?" asked Harm as he walked towards her.

It was only the fact Diane had recently changed her hair style that made it easier for Harm not to call out Sarah's name. He had to take a moment to think. The last time he had seen Diane her hair was very similar to Sarah's.

"Have you forgotten that we made plans to see each other for Christmas? I wanted to see how you were doing Harm. I know that you were very apprehensive about going back to school and changing what you were going to do with your life." replied Diane.

"You were still a little down the last time I saw you. Besides I love it up here."

"I'm doing pretty good Diane. Life in Washington is very good. I really enjoy the pre law courses I've been taking." replied Harm nervously. He wasn't sure if he should bring up Sarah.

He was never quite sure what Diane's real feelings were for him. Were they the feelings of a good friend who cared for his well being, or were they much, much more? He didn't know. He wanted to be sensitive to her feelings and needs.

"Did you meet someone Harm?" asked Diane smiling.

"What?" replied Harm in shock.

"Come on Harm. You're a great looking guy. I bet you had lots of people of the female gender drooling to be in your arms." teased Diane.

"You must have found a young lady to spend your time with. You forget I know you Harm. I know that you and Jack are like two hound dogs that enjoy chasing the scent. Who is she Harm?" asked a persistent Diane.

"Come on Diane!" wailed Harm.

"Harm, we're friends. You can tell me if you met someone. I know we don't have that kind of relationship." argued Diane. Secretly though she wished they did, but some times life wasn't fair.

"You're one of my best friends Diane. I wouldn't want to hurt you like that. You are very special to me, but what you say is right. As much as I wish I was in love with you, I'm not. I'm sorry Diane." sighed Harm in resignation. He hoped he hadn't lost her now.

"I understand Harm. I always have. We have been friends for a long time. We have always been there for each other." replied Diane sadly. Whatever hope she had for Harm loving her was gone now.

"So who's your new lady friend?"

"You know me too well Diane." Harm sighed. "Her name is Sarah. She's a marine."

"What! A marine Harm? Come on, be serious. I know how much you hate all marines." exclaimed Diane in shock.

"Well it's true. She's very special. She's as beautiful as you are. She used to model when she was in college." smiled Harm.

"Me, beautiful, yeah right, what pills are you on?" replied a shocked Diane.

Even though she knew she was good looking, she never thought Harm thought so. This was a new revelation. He really must be in love with Sarah if he was being this mushy.

"Come on Diane, you know that you are beautiful. You were the one every cadet wanted to know and date when we were at the academy. I was the lucky one to have you in my life. You were beautiful then and you're even more so now." replied Harm.

Diane was shocked. She never thought she would have ever hear Harm say the words he had just said, that she was beautiful and he was lucky to have her in his life. She didn't know what to say so she changed the subject.

"You really must be in love with her Harm." commented Diane.

"Huh? What?" responded Harm. He wondered how she could shun praise so easily and stay focus on another woman.

"Only a man in love could possibly say something so nice to me like you just did. I hope that some day I'll get to meet her Harm." smiled Diane trying to drag some info out of him.

"Just look in a mirror." Harm mumbled, more to himself than to her.

"What was that Harm?" asked Diane. A mirror? What does that mean?

"Nothing Diane." replied Harm realizing that he said his last comment out loud.

"Some day Diane, I'm sure you will. Maybe a lot sooner than we both realize. You're one of my best friends Diane. I want you to be a part of my life. I never want to lose you. Let's go inside. I'm getting cold standing out here." replied Harm solemnly.

"You must be getting old Harm." smirked Diane.

"No, I think I've broken one too many bones. I can feel the cold in me bones now." replied Harm

Harm and Diane went inside where they were greeted by his grandmother. She was so happy to see him. It was good to see him so happy and healthy. She suspected something was up.

"Harm! I so happy you're here. You look like you're back to feeling like your old self." smiled Granny.

"He has himself a lady friend." teased Diane.

"You do Harmon? What's her name? What does she do? Is she beautiful like Diane? When can I meet her Harm? I'm not getting any younger. Shall I call Trish so we can plan a spring wedding?" smiled Granny.

"She's a marine Granny. She also was a beauty queen." quipped Diane.

"Harmon Rabb Jr., how in the world could you have fallen in love with a marine? I thought I had taught you better than that." smiled Granny at Harm's discomfort.

Her boy was in love. Maybe she would be having a great grandchild sooner than she had hoped for. All Harm could do was shake his head in complete disbelief. Now he was beginning to understand why he loved Sarah and not Diane.

"Yes Granny, she is a marine. She reminds me of my two favorite women. She's the combination of you and Diane. She is as beautiful as Diane and tough as nails as you are. She doesn't let me get away with anything. She is going to be a lawyer too." smiled Harm.

Meanwhile in a cabin in the Rockies Sarah was sitting in front of a roaring fire with a large mug of hot chocolate and marshmallows. Her uncle was drinking a beer. Her uncle had noticed a big difference in Sarah.

Even though he hadn't seen her in the last six years he knew something major had happened to her. He hadn't seen her this happy since she was a young girl. Long before his sister's husband Joe became an abusive alcoholic.

She looked so beautiful. She must have a man in her life now. She must be in love. He wondered where she met him? He wondered what he did for a living? Was he a man who would love her and encourage her to be all she could be?

Sarah had had enough disappointment in her young life. She deserved to be happy. She deserved to be love by someone unconditionally. He hoped the man she had found knew how special Sarah really was.

"So Sarah, tell me how you're doing. Where are you currently stationed?" asked her uncle.

"I was stationed in Japan for eighteen months. It was so beautiful there. The culture was unbelievable, truly special. I became fluent in Japanese." smiled Sarah.

"I was the Public Affairs Officer. My duties included handling disputes between the military personnel and the local population. I did it so well that my CO recommended me for law school. So I was able to return to the States.

I'm attending law school at Georgetown University in Washington DC. It's so beautiful there, the history and architecture is spectacular." sighed Sarah as she drank her hot chocolate.

"So did you meet a young man? What does he do?" asked her uncle. Sarah looked so happy. She must be in love.

"How did you know I met someone?" asked Sarah.

"You have the look. You look so happy." replied her uncle.

"I am Uncle Matt. He's the most handsome man I have ever met. He's tall, six foot four. He has beautiful blue eyes.

He has a smile that fills my heart with love. He's in the Navy." smiled Sarah.

"What! Sarah, I thought I taught you better than that. You know you can't trust a squid. You know when the going gets tough they will swim away." moaned her uncle in disgust. He was ready to get up and leave.

"He's different Uncle Matt. He's the most amazing man I've ever met. He cooks me dinner every other night. Did I tell you he's tall? He's an aviator, a top gun. Did I tell you he's tall." smiled Sarah.

Her uncle rolled his eyes at the last comment. "My God Sarah, they're the worst of the worst. If there was ever a group of people to stay away from, it's pilots. They only know how to love them and leave them.

They are mentally quite unstable. There's even an edict out that states, they aren't allowed to reproduce until they're ready for Davy Jones locker. Then and only then they have one shot of conceiving." moaned her uncle.

"How did you happen to meet this squid?" sighed her uncle.

"I was sitting with a group of young ladies in class when they noticed him walking into the room and towards me. He was wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt." smiled Sarah.

"Why Sarah? I know you know better. They are the worse ones." moaned her uncle.

"Yes Uncle Matt I know. He even called me by his girl friend's name. He asked me why I was there." smiled Sarah upon reflection.

"That's the oldest line in the book Sarah. I hope you didn't fall for it." replied her uncle.

"I had to Uncle Matt. He took out his wallet and showed me her picture. She looked exactly like me only she was wearing a navy uniform." replied Sarah.

"I guess she must be a few years older than I am since she went to the academy with him. I know you don't like squids Uncle Matt, but I think I love him. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. He treats me very special." sighed Sarah.

"Well as long as you're happy Sarah. So help him if he hurts you." replied her uncle.

He sat there for a moment and remembered back to a time a long time ago before Sarah was born. Her mother had a little girl that Joe forced her to give up. Was she the same girl that knew Sarah's squid.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**As It Was in the Beginning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: What if Harm and Mac met in law school after Harm's ramp strike and Mac's return from Japan? Would their lives be the same?

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

Author's note: Yeah I know Mac went to Duke, but for the purposes of this story they both went to the same school, Georgetown. Why else would Harm go directly to JAG Headquarters in DC?

part six Back together

Monday

6 January 1992

Georgetown University

A few weeks later Harm was back in Washington. He was looking forward to seeing Sarah again. He had missed her the two weeks he was at his grandmother's farm. Sure it had been nice to see his mother, Frank, his grandmother, and even Diane again, but they weren't Sarah.

She had gone to see her uncle in Colorado. It was the first time in six years. He had tried calling her several times during the break, but she was unavailable. Why, he didn't know. He was looking forward to seeing her again.

He busied himself around his apartment. He was hoping that Sarah would be returning tonight and give him a call. Instead he got lucky. Sarah decided to drop by his place when she got back. He heard a knock at his door.

When he opened the door he saw her standing there with one of her beautiful smiles that he loved, he was so happy. He took her into his arms and hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"I take it you missed me during Christmas break." smiled Sarah before returning his kiss.

"Of course I did. I've gotten use to having you around marine. It was nice to see my grandmother again. Frank and my mom decided to spend Christmas there too." smiled Harm.

"Was anyone else there Harmon?" asked Sarah.

"If you're referring to Diane, yes she was there. I was a little surprised to see her, but she's been a friend of mine for so long. She wanted to know how I was doing in my new endeavor and how I was coping.

She already guessed that I had found someone new and special in my life." replied Harm. He wondered how they both knew about the other woman in his life. Was he that transparent with his emotions? Did they have some sort of ESP connection with each other?

"How was your leave?" asked Harm.

"Other than it being very cold it was okay. Uncle Matt kept the fire going so it stayed nice and warm. I told him about you." replied Sarah.

"Oh! I hope he wasn't mad." smiled Harm.

"He wasn't exactly happy that the new man in my life is a squid. He thought he had taught me better than that. When I told him that you were a pilot he nearly flipped out. He said it was bad enough that I was seeing a squid,

but to be dating a pilot was even worse. He said the only good one was a dead one. They only love them and leave them. They don't have real relationships. I thought it was quite interesting considering he's a helicopter pilot." smiled Sarah.

"Well he's not exactly wrong Sarah. Most pilots aren't in touch with their feminine side. But in all fairness the occupation is one of the most hazardous there is. There is a lot of stress.

Except for the few women on the ship, you might not see a woman for six months or more. Most of them are young and eager to meet the fairer sex. And to be quite honest most of them are up front about it. They aren't ready to settle down.

I know I didn't want to leave behind a wife and child in case I died like my father did during the Vietnam War. My mother was devastated for a long time after they told her he was MIA. I know I really didn't get over losing him." replied Harm.

Harm and Sarah spent the rest of the night getting reacquainted. It was a night of passion and love making. Two souls that were forever intertwine with each other.

They spent the rest of the semester together like the first. They would go to classes together, study together, and finally get together to spend the night like any normal couple in love would do.

As the semester was winding down they began making plans for the summer. They both knew they would be TAD to another location for a few months. Harm had been in touch with JAG Headquarters Command. He had gone in to talk with Admiral Brohol.

It had been a nice talk. He had been shown around headquarters and talked to everyone there. He had gotten a pretty good idea what was in store for him when he finally did become a lawyer.

He was told that he probably would spend a couple of weeks at headquarters getting training, but most of the summer he would spend aboard ship helping the fleet JAG get caught up.

Summer time was usually the beginning of tours. There would be many new sailors out of high school in need of legal services. It was also a time when many of the older sailors were returning with new marital status.

Mac had been in touch with the Marine base at Norfolk. They had an opening for a part time JAG. She would be assisting the JAG assigned to the Norfolk Command. It was a great opportunity and she was thrilled.

It had been awhile since she was at a Marine base. She was looking forward to the discipline life style at the base along with the activities. Although life with Harm was great, he wasn't exactly someone who was very discipline in his daily life.

Friday

18 May 1992

Georgetown University

It was the last day of classes and Harm wanted the day to be special. He would be spending the summer aboard the Patrick Henry getting some experience working with the JAG on board.

It was an experience that excited him, but it also left him sad too. It meant he would be separated from Sarah for three and a half months. He didn't know how he was going to survive the separation.

They had gotten very close this spring. They had spent as much time together as was humanly possible. He knew he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life together with her. He dreamt about her every night as he held her in his arms.

On the bright side he was going to be back on an aircraft carrier. He loved the open waters. He loved the smell of the ocean air. And once again he would be near his beloved tomcats and a life he knew so well.

He might even be able to convince the CAG to allow him to fly some day time sorties to recapture his skills and to give the other pilots a day off. Then again he didn't even know if he could even get back into a tomcat or what the possible affects it might have on him.

He hadn't had any nightmares in a long time. He felt that it was because he had totally disassociated himself from that part of his life. He was reinventing himself in a new career and he had Sarah in his daily life now.

He wasn't looking forward though to the sharing a room with another guy. The racks were usually too small and too hard. He also didn't like the idea of eating mess hall food again. Their idea of variety in their menu was with and without salt. It was almost nonexistent.

The vegetables were never fresh. Hell they weren't even frozen. They were vacuum pack in salt water and preservatives. They surely weren't edible. He wondered now what he was going to eat.

Sarah was going to be working in a JAG office in Norfolk. There were several marine units stationed there that had the propensity to get into a lot of trouble on a regular basis. She figured that she would learn a lot while she was TAD there for the summer.

Harm looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his dress whites and gold wings. He had thought twice about wearing the wings. He didn't feel as though he deserved to wear them anymore after his ramp strike, but most of their friends around here knew that he had been a pilot.

It would raise more questions if he didn't wear them, questions he didn't want to answer. It had been a long time since he had last worn his dress whites. They still fitted him perfectly though.

He tried out his patterned fly boy smile. He shook his head in amazement. He still had it. Tom Cruise, eat your heart out. Ladies, get ready to see a real man strut his stuff.

He looked in his pocket to make sure he had the ring. It was the same ring his father had given to his mother when he asked her to marry him. He smiled. This was the happiest day of his life.

It wouldn't be long before he asked Sarah to marry him. In a few minutes he would walk over to the lecture hall, find Sarah MacKenzie, give her a dozen red roses, get down on one knee, and ask her to marry him.

Twenty minutes later he walked into the lecture hall. He had drawn a lot of attention walking in from the parking lot. He saw Sarah sitting over to one side near the front with Terri, Sandy, and Karen.

They seem to hang out with his marine quite a bit when he wasn't around. Sandy was the first one to see him standing in the doorway.

"Sarah, look!" whispered Sandy.

Sarah along with the other girls looked in the direction Sandy had pointed to. Sarah stared with her mouth open, but nothing came out.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. What could Harm possibly be up to? Then a thought occurred to her. No way, He wouldn't do that to her here right now, would he? She could see the bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Looks like the ice cream vendor. I wonder what he's selling." quipped Sarah as she managed to regain her composure.

The girls looked at her in total disbelief. Surely she knew that the man was Harm. He had a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"What's going on Sarah?" asked Karen.

"I think he's going to ask Sarah to marry him." answered Sandy beaming.

"He looks so hot." wailed Terri.

"Are you going to say yes Sarah?" asked Sandy.

Sarah didn't know what to say. She had no idea something like this was going to happen. She was having a difficult time accepting the concept that Harm might be here to ask her to marry him.

"I don't know. We don't really know what he's going to do yet. I guess we're just going to have to wait and see if he asks or says something else." answered Sarah as she was finding it hard to breathe.

Harm walked over to where Sarah and the girls were sitting.

"Good morning Sarah, ladies." began Harm as he flashed them one of his pattern flyboy smiles causing the girls to swoon.

"Do you ladies mind if I talk to Sarah alone, please."

Terri, Sandy, and Karen moved a few rows away from Sarah giving them a little privacy. Sarah looked nervously at Harm. She couldn't believe how great he looked. She still was having difficulty breathing and couldn't believe why Harm was here.

Harm sat down in a chair beside Sarah. "These roses are for you Sarah. I wanted to show you and tell you how much I love you." smiled Harm a little nervously.

Sarah took the bouquet from Harm. She held them up to her nose to take in their fragrance. They were intoxicating. She smiled at Harm.

"Thank you Harmon, they're beautiful."

Harm then reached into his pocket to pull out the ring. He got down on one knee as everyone in the hall began to murmur. Harm took Sarah's hand in with his.

"Will you do me the honor and marry me Sarah MacKenzie and make me the happiest man alive?" pleaded Harm.

Sarah's breath once again caught in her throat. She couldn't believe it. The most remarkable man she had ever met wanted to marry her. What had she ever done to deserve someone so wonderful? It was like a dream.

Somehow she summoned up the strength as Harm nervously waited for an answer. Everyone in the room stood now watching quietly wondering if Sarah would say yes. Terri, Sandy, and Karen were only a few rows away praying that Sarah would say yes.

Tears began to well up in Sarah's eyes. "Yes Harmon, I'll marry you." answered Sarah so quietly that no one was quite sure that she had said yes.

But when they saw Harm slip the ring on her finger they knew the answer was yes. They all began clapping, showing their approval. They shared a kiss before Harm had to leave. Terri, Sandy, and Karen quickly reached Sarah to give her a hug and say "Congratulations!"

Later in the day Sarah was on the phone to her Uncle Matt. She was so excited. She wanted to share the news with the only other person who was important to her.

"Sarah, what a pleasant surprise to hear from you. How are you doing?" asked her uncle.

"I'm doing great Uncle Matt. Today was the last day of classes. Next week I'm going to Norfolk for the summer to work in the JAG office there to get some experience." began Sarah.

"You're going to be playing in the marine sandbox again, that's great. You don't want to stay away too long Sarah." smiled her uncle.

"How's the sailor in your life Sarah? Is he still there for you?" he asked.

He hoped for Sarah's sake that Harm was an honorable man. He hoped he wasn't like most of the fighter jocks he knew. Most of them were arrogant SOB. Then again he could be considered part of that genre.

He was, after all, a pilot too, he flew helicopters. He prayed that Sarah wouldn't be disappointed when her flyboy finally decided to leave her for someone new and more exciting.

"Of course Uncle Matt, we have been taking classes together. We do spend a lot of our free time together. I guess he likes having me around." continued Sarah trying to draw out the conversation before telling her uncle her happy news.

"So what are his plans for this summer Sarah?" asked her uncle curiously. He could sense that she wasn't telling him everything. He figured she would when she was ready.

"He's going out to a carrier. He's going to assist the JAG stationed on board to get some experience. And before you ask, he's not going to be flying any fighter jets anytime soon. He hasn't pass a flight physical in a year and a half." answered Sarah.

"So what's the real reason you called me Sarah? I can tell you're holding something back. It's nothing bad is it?" demanded her uncle.

"No Uncle Matt, it's nothing bad. In fact it's pretty wonderful. This morning Harmon walked into class with his dress whites on. He gave me a dozen red roses before getting down on one knee. I couldn't breathe.

He asked me to married him. I couldn't believe that he would ask me to marry him in front of everyone. I told him yes. We're going to get married in the fall when the academy chapel becomes available. He loves me Uncle Matt." cried Sarah.

"I'm so happy for you Sarah. I look forward to meeting your sailor. I love you Princess." replied her uncle.

"I love you too Uncle Matt." wailed Sarah.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _**As It Was in the Beginning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: What if Harm and Mac met in law school after Harm's ramp strike and Mac's return from Japan? Would their lives be the same?

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

Author's note: Yeah I know Mac went to Duke, but for the purposes of this story they both went to the same school, Georgetown. Why else would Harm go directly to JAG Headquarters in DC?

part seven Are you ready

Friday

18 September 1992

The Naval Academy

Annapolis, Maryland

It was a beautiful autumn day. Harm and Sarah had decided to get married in the Naval Academy Chapel at Annapolis. It was where Harm's father and mother had gotten married. It was only fitting that they got married there too.

A lot of Harm's academy buddies and crew mates were there too. Jack Keeter, his roommate during his academy days, was his best man. Mac had invited some friends from high school, Georgetown, and fellow marines she had served with.

Harm's parents and grandmother were there. Mac didn't want to see her abusive father and she didn't know where her mother was. Her Uncle Matt had agreed to give her away.

A surprise visitor to the proceedings was Diane. She wanted to see the woman who had tamed the untamable Harmon Rabb Jr. in such a short period of time. She must be someone very special. She must be very beautiful, intelligent, charming, and strong willed.

Harm was a little surprised to see her, but was happy when he saw her there. His two favorite girls would be here. It was time for Diane to meet her mirror image and the love of his life. He just hoped that Either Diane or Sarah killed him in the process.

He didn't know how he would be able to explain it to Diane or maybe both of them why he had fallen in love with Sarah and not Diane. They were identical in so many ways besides how they looked.

Both of them were very intelligent. And their personalities were very much the same after getting past their initial resistance.

When they met at the rehearsal dinner both of them were shocked. Sarah knew Diane looked like her, but to see her in person was quite another story. It was frightening to see someone who looked exactly like you.

"Diane, I would like you to meet Sarah MacKenzie, the woman I'm going to marry." introduced Harm.

"It's finally nice to meet you Sarah. I have been looking forward to meeting the woman who has captured Harm's heart. You look quite familiar to me." smiled Diane with a funny look on her face.

"It's finally nice to meet you too Diane. Harmon has told me so much about you. He said that you were his friend at the Academy. He said you helped him heal spiritually and emotionally after his crash." replied Sarah.

"You don't look surprised to see me, that is, we do look alike. I never imagined that Harm would fall in love with someone who looked like me. Hell, I didn't think there was anyone out there that looked like me." queried Diane.

"That's because he used a photo of you to make his initial move on me. He pretended that he knew me. He called me by your name. When I called him on it, he showed me your photo that he kept in his wallet.

I knew then that he wasn't using a line on me, but the shirt he was wearing, God it was so awful, it was so loud. Though I had to admit it did get the younger girls in class very excited." smiled Sarah.

"Don't tell me he was wearing that yellow and orange flowered Hawaiian shirt. I thought I burned it the last time I saw him. I kept on telling him that the women he wanted to meet don't like that shirt." laughed Diane.

"How true, I told Harmon that he looked like a fool in it. I told him only a squid thinks he looks good in a shirt that draws that much attention to himself. He told me Jack taught him about how to get women." smiled Sarah.

"Jack is a great guy, I love him like a bother, but he has no fashion sense at all. You've heard about how pilots like to love them and leave them. Well with Jack it's he loves them, but they are the ones to leave." sighed Diane.

"I still can't believe how much you look like me. We could be twins. How old are you Sarah?" asked Diane.

"Twenty five, a few years younger than Harmon." answered Sarah.

"You can't be a twin then, I'm twenty eight. We could be sisters though, I was adopted when I was a baby." reasoned Diane.

"My Uncle Matt will be here tomorrow to give me away. Maybe he knows something." pondered Sarah.

"Do you suppose if we ask Harm, will he be able to tell us why he loves you enough to marry you, but only loves me as a friend." smiled Diane.

"He might, though he did say once that he saw me as a combination of you and his grandmother." smiled Sarah.

"What exactly does that mean?" asked a confused Diane.

"He said that I was as beautiful and intelligent as you were, but I had her personality. That is I don't let him get away with anything. He is expected to toe the line whenever he's with me.

He told me that he usually could get you to let him have his own way. But I think it was just bad timing for you. He said something about Annie and being apart from you so much, that he didn't really have the time to get to know you in that manner." explained Sarah.

"That seems reasonable except that I never let him have his own way, that was just wishful thinking on his part. He usually toed the line pretty well except when he was with Jack. Jack always got him into trouble." replied Diane.

Saturday

19 September 1992

The Naval Academy

Annapolis, Maryland

The next day Uncle Matt flew into town. He went to meet Sarah at her hotel room. He had a surprise waiting for him when he got there. When Sarah let him into the room he saw Diane standing there with her, the spitting image of Sarah.

His mind began whirling faster and faster. Could it be? Was this the baby girl that his sister had given up so many years ago? He cursed the name Joe MacKenzie. How many years of pain his sister suffered due to that man?

He was going to have to call his sister later. She had been hesitant about coming to the wedding. She was afraid that Sarah would hate her and wouldn't want to see her. She couldn't deal with Sarah rejecting her.

He also knew his sister longed for the knowledge of her first born, the baby girl she was forced to give up so many years ago. It had started her on a downward spiral that eventually led to her running away from that bastard.

He would call her. He would tell her that he might have found her first born. He would tell her that she needed to be here for Sarah's wedding. She had to know that Sarah would have many questions that only she would be able to answer.

"Uncle Matt, please come in. I would like you to meet my friend Diane, that is Diane Schonke." smiled Sarah as she greeted her uncle. She noticed the look of shock on his face.

"Good afternoon Sir, it's nice to meet you. Sarah has been telling me all about you. It's nice of you to be giving her away." smiled Diane.

Uncle Matt looked on dumbfounded. That smile, he had seen it before. It was the same smile he saw on Sarah's face growing up. It was the same one he saw on his sister's face before she married the bastard.

"It's nice to meet you Diane. You look familiar somehow." replied Matt as he gave a sly smile first at Diane and then Sarah.

"You must be sisters." smiled Matt.

"Funny you should say that Uncle Matt, Diane and I have some questions to ask to." replied Sarah.

Uncle Matt had an idea of what those questions might be, but he really didn't have any answers for them. Even though they might looked like sisters and were close in age, he didn't know the specifics.

He didn't think he could answer them truthfully. It would all be conjecture on his part. His sister would have to be the one to answer them. He would call her and make sure she was here tomorrow to talk to them.

"The questions that you have I don't have the answers to Sarah, but I know someone who might know the answers." he replied.

"You mean my father?" asked Sarah sullenly.

"Hell no. I don't want to ever see him again. I mean your mother, Sarah." he snorted.

"You know where my mother is? Why didn't you say anything to me last winter?" asked Sarah.

"She wasn't ready to see you Sarah. She only contacted me two years ago. She knows you're getting married tomorrow, but she afraid that you don't want to see her." he replied.

"Of course I want to see her Uncle Matt. I've missed her so much." wailed Sarah.

The next morning Uncle Matt picked his sister up at the airport. It had been a few years since he had seen her last, but he always knew where she was. He was surprised to see how good she looked.

She was a little heavier than she was fifteen years ago, but she was still a fine looking woman. He could see that the girls had grown up to look like her and not the bastard he had always wanted to kill.

"Hi Deanne, it's so nice to see you again. You look so beautiful." smiled Matt as he gave his sister a big hug.

"Hi Matt, it's nice to see you again. It's nice to know that you haven't lost your charm." laughed Deanne before continuing.

"Are you sure she wants me here Matt? I did run out on her and leave her with Joe. I'm sure she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Deanne. She might be confused as to why you left her, but she doesn't hate you. I think she really wants you here. replied Matt.

"Which brings me to the second reason why I called you."

"What is it Matt, you made it sound very important?" asked Deanne.

"Let's get a cup of coffee first and sit down. What I need to talk to you about is very sensitive and I don't want you to feel sad and hurt on this very special day." offered Matt.

They went into the Dunkin Donuts restaurant in the airport food court. They grabbed a couple of large ones, extra strength, marine grade.

"What is it Matt?" asked Deanne wondering why looked was so apprehensive.

"I seem to remember a long time ago you had a baby before Sarah." began Matt hesitantly.

Deanne's walls suddenly went up. She hadn't thought about the child she gave up in a very, very long time. It wasn't something that she liked to think about. It made her very sad. She even suffered through several bouts of depression because of it.

"Deanne! It's important that you tell me about it." demanded Matt.

"Matt, no! That was so long ago. I don't like to remember what happened." cried Deanne.

"Deanne, I know that was a painful time in your life, but I need to know. The baby, was it a boy or was it a girl? How many years was it before Sarah was born?" demanded Matt. He needed to know.

"It was a girl. You know that Matt. Joe didn't want a girl, he wanted a boy." cried Deanne.

"How many years Deanne?" Matt continued to persist.

"About three years Matt. He made me give her up. He didn't want any girls." cried Deanne.

"Do you know who adopted her Deanne?" asked Matt. The age was right. Sarah was twenty five. Diane was twenty eight.

"Matt! Why are you doing this to me?" cried Deanne.

"It's important Deanne. I met a young lady last night when I was visiting Sarah. She looked very much like Sarah." explained Matt hoping it would get Deanne to open up quicker.

"You think she's ..... my little girl?" asked Deanne hopefully.

"She is about the right age Deanne. Do you know who adopted her?" he asked again.

"It's in my purse somewhere. I always keep it with me hoping someday that I might see her." replied Deanne.

She quickly looked through her purse to the special compartment she kept all her special documents. She pulled out a laminated birth certificate. On one side it gave a name, She read it Matt.

"Diane

born to Deanne and Joe MacKenzie.

Date of birth: June 17, 1964.

twenty one inches seven pounds two ounces

brown eyes and brown hair"

She turned the laminated certificate over and read the other side.

"Diane, daughter of Deanne and Joe, given up in adoption to Frank and Eleanor Schonke June 24, 1964."

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she finished. She was about ready to let them loose.

"Deanne!" shouted Matt.

"What Matt?" she asked.

"Her name is Diane, Diane Schonke." smiled Matt.

"My little girl?" she asked for confirmation.

"It appears so Deanne." smiled Matt as he saw the smile come across her face, the one he hadn't seen in over twenty five years, the one that both Sarah and Diane both shared.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _**As It Was in the Beginning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: What if Harm and Mac met in law school after Harm's ramp strike and Mac's return from Japan? Would their lives be the same?

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

Author's note: Yeah I know Mac went to Duke, but for the purposes of this story they both went to the same school, Georgetown. Why else would Harm go directly to JAG Headquarters in DC?

part eight The Wedding

Sunday

20 September 1992

The Naval Academy Chapel

Annapolis, Maryland

The wedding was scheduled to start at 1100 hours. It was now 1000 hours. Matt brought Deanne with him to the church to meet with Sarah and maybe Diane.

He didn't know if Diane was going to be there at this hour or not, but he knew it would be good for Sarah and her mother to share this special day together. It would begin the healing process that was long overdue.

He knocked on the door. Trish, Harm's mother, opened the door to see who it was.

"Come in Matt, Sarah is almost ready. She looks so beautiful." greeted Trish with a tear in her eye.

"Hi Trish, I would like you to meet my sister and Sarah's mother Deanne. She arrived here this morning. It's been ten years since she's seen Sarah." greeted Matt.

"Come in Deanne, Sarah's in the other room getting ready, do you want to see her? She looks so beautiful." smiled Trish.

"Is she alone?" asked Deanne.

"No, a friend of Harm's is in there with her, Diane." replied Trish.

"Diane?" queried Deanne hopefully.

"She went to the Naval Academy with Harm. They were very close for a long time. She helped him to recover from the injuries that he sustained in a ramp strike last year. It's somewhat interesting, Diane and Sarah look like twins." smiled Trish in wonderment.

"They do? What's her name?" asked Deanne.

"Diane Schonke." replied Trish

Deanne stood there for a moment thinking. This Harmon Rabb that her Sarah was going to marry knew both of her girls. From what she could understand from the conversation he loved them both.

How was it possible that he met and loved two sisters who had been separated since birth? Why did he decide to marry Sarah and not Diane? It didn't make any sense to her.

"Do you want to go in Deanne?" asked Trish.

"Yes I would please." replied Deanne as she followed Trish into the dressing room.

When she was fully into the room she saw her two girls standing there together. They were identical in every way. If it weren't for the different gowns they were wearing she doubted that she would be able to tell them apart at first glance.

Diane was assisting Sarah with her hair and makeup. Tears came to her eyes as she realized a dream long forgotten so many years ago. Her two little girls were together as it should have been.

"Sarah, I have someone here to see you. She came a long way to be here today." Trish called to get Sarah's attention.

"Mom!" cried out Sarah in surprise. "I didn't know you were coming." She got up out of her chair to greet her mother.

"I wasn't going to come Sarah, but your Uncle Matt ordered me to get my butt in gear so here I am. He told me I would regret it for the rest of my life if I was not here today if I didn't come." replied Deanne.

"I'm glad you made it Mom. Today will be even more special now that you're here." smiled Sarah as she gave her mother another hug.

"You look so beautiful Sarah. You've grown up very nicely." sniffled Deanne.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Diane. She was a special friend to Harm when he attended the Naval Academy. She's my friend now. I've asked her to stand up for me when I get married." Sarah informed her mother.

Deanne watched as the two of them gave her a special smile that was identical in every way. They looked so happy to be together.

"Mom?"

"What is it sweetie?" asked Deanne.

"Diane was telling me that she was adopted. We were wondering since we look so much alike, are we sisters?" asked Sarah.

Deanne was taken a little by surprise. She expected that this question would eventually come up, maybe later today after the wedding, but she didn't expect it right now, today, right before Sarah was scheduled to get married.

"Mom?"

"It's possible Sweetie. Your father made me give up a baby girl several years before you were born. He wanted a boy. He wanted me to give you up too, but I wouldn't, I couldn't." replied Deanne.

She didn't know how they were going to react. On one level she knew they wanted to know. On another level she knew telling them today might not be the best thing. She pulled out the laminated birth certificate she carried in her purse and gave it to Diane.

Diane read the front page noting the name of the child to be Diane. She turned it over and read that the baby was adopted by her mother and father. It was true, they were sisters.

"I always wanted a sister." declared Diane after she finished reading. She handed the certificate to Sarah to read.

"We're sisters. Wow! It's hard to believe that after all this time I have a sister." replied Sarah.

"Do you still want me to stand with you today Sarah?" asked Diane.

"Of course Diane, even more so. This is the most important day of my life. I want you to be there with me. This special day has become even more special. My mom is here and I have a sister, a sister that I have always wanted." cried Sarah.

Trish stood there in disbelief. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would witness something so weird and strange, but also so very wonderful. She took out her camera and asked if she could have a picture of them together.

She wanted a picture to commemorate this special day. A family reunited after so many years. It was going to be a wonderful story to tell Frank when she was alone with him again. She looked at the display and noticed the smiles. They all were the same, all were so beautiful and happy.

"It's almost time everyone, you have fifteen minutes to get ready for your entrance Sarah." informed Matt.

Trish made her way back outside to be escorted to her seat by Frank's side. She was beaming as she showed Frank the picture. She whispered to Frank "Mother and daughters reunited, story later."

Frank looked at her with a surprise look, but was glad to see his wife was happy. He knew she would tell him the story behind the story when they got outside.

He looked up to the front of the church. He saw Harm and Jack walking in to stand next to the Chaplin. He looked so dashing in his dress whites. He also looked nervous standing there with Jack. He could see Jack talking to him as if to calm him down.

He saw Harm laugh at something Jack was telling him, probably a sick joke of some kind knowing Jack. He heard the organ music begin, a signal the wedding was about to begin. It wouldn't be long before Sarah would be walking down the aisle.

Harm looked to the back of the church. He saw one of his academy buddies escorting an older woman in her late forties down the aisle. She looked familiar. She was about five feet six inches tall with long beautiful dark brown hair.

She looked a little like Diane or was it Sarah. Then it occurred to him that maybe Sarah's mother had made it here for the wedding after all. Sarah must have been happy to see her since her mother was still here.

Harm next saw a small girl. Must be the flower girl walking down the aisle throwing rose petals. When she got to the end she gave Harm and Jack a smile before taking a seat next to Trish.

Next person to come down the aisle was Diane. She had her long hair up. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a maroon dress that accentuated her long lean lines. How could Sarah look any better than her? He thought.

Jack stood there gaping at Diane until he uttered "I thought you were getting married today?"

"What? No Jack, I'm not getting married." replied Diane with a quizzical look.

"You look exactly like the girl that Harm introduced me to last night." smiled Jack as he tried to play mind games with Diane.

"You silly boy Jack. You know that was Sarah, I'm Diane." replied Diane holding in a laugh.

"I'm confused." feigned Jack. "If you're not the one marrying Harm then are you the one who's marrying me?" Diane just shook her head in amusement.

The music changed. Sarah appeared at the end of the aisle with her uncle. Harm's breath caught as he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Never in his life had he seen anything more beautiful than Sarah.

She was a vision, an angel from above, sent by god to be his wife. He wondered what he had ever done to deserve someone so perfect as Sarah. He made a promise to himself he would do everything he could to ensure she was happy for the rest of her life.

Sarah stood there shaking. She was so nervous. She didn't think that something so simple as getting married would make her feel this way. She wondered if she would even be able to walk down the aisle to Harm.

She wondered if she would even be able to talk, to say her vows when the time came. What was she going to do as her legs began to feel weaker?

"Take a deep breath Sarah, another one, hold it, relax Sarah. Don't think Sarah, just relax. You can do it. I'm here to help you. Relax Sarah." coached Matt.

"Thank you Uncle Matt, I feel better now. I think I can do it." replied Sarah.

Sarah walked down the aisle with her uncle's assistance. Her legs felt a little rubbery. She caught Harm's eyes and tried to focus on them as she walked. It helped. Before she knew it she was there. Her uncle handed her to Harm.

"Take good care of my little girl Sailor." commanded Matt in his marine uniform.

"I will Sir." replied Harm before greeting Sarah with a kiss.

"I must be drunk. I can see two of you." commented Jack as he shook his head to clear it. "But what I don't understand is why you aren't wearing the same clothes."

Harm, Diane, and Sarah all chuckled at that last comment. It was enough to get Sarah to relax and regain her composure. She was no longer shaking. Her legs were feeling better. She was still nervous, but not as bad as before.

The wedding went off without a hitch. The Chaplin performed the ceremony. Harm and Sarah said their vows. A comment or two was heard from Jack. There were thousands of flashed when the Chaplin pronounced them to be husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

The Naval Academy

The Officer's Club

The reception was to be held at the Officer's Club. It was one of the finest Officer's Clubs on the east coast. Harm and Sarah had remained at the Chapel to have pictures taken along with the wedding party and family.

First pictures taken were of Harm, Sarah, Jack, and Diane. The next ones were of Harm, Sarah, Trish, Frank, Matt, and Deanne. The last pictures were of Harm, Sarah, Trish, Frank, Jack, Diane, Matt, and Deanne.

They wanted to allow enough time for everyone to arrive at the club to welcome them. Harm had the limo driver take the scenic route to the Officer's Club.

When they arrived at the club Harm turned to Sarah and asked "Are you ready to meet the public Mrs. Rabb." smiled Harm.

"I'm ready to go anywhere you are Harm." cooed Sarah as she shared a kiss with him.

Harm got out of the limo first. He held out a hand to assist Sarah get out of the limo. They shared a kiss before walking into the club. Jack, who had been keeping an eye out for them, saw them enter the room first.

"Attention on deck!" he yelled out. "Let's all stand and welcome Lieutenant Harmon and Sarah Rabb."

Everyone stood and began clapping as they walked to their table.

Sarah leaned into Harm. She tried to hide her face in his chest. Harm leaned down to give her a small kiss and reassured her that they were among friends who were very happy for them.

"I never imagined a marine would be bashful about attending a party." whispered Harm into Sarah's ear.

"They're all your friends Harmon. It's like I'm being examined by all of them. It's like am I worthy to be the wife of their friend. Besides it's hard for a marine to be surrounded by so many soft bellied squids and squidlets.

Look around, there's very little marine colors here, it's looks like it was made for squids only." replied Sarah.

"Sarah, I hate to disappoint you, but all Officers' Clubs look like this, even the ones built for marines. It's standard issue. And there are a few tables in the room colored marine." smiled Harm as they made their way to their table.

"Yeah, a few islands of marine dress blue in an ocean of Navy dress whites." wailed Sarah.

They were led to their table by Jack and Diane. When they were all seated Jack stood back up and tapped his glass for an announcement.

"As best man here." chuckled Jack. "I want to make a toast to my best friend and his beautiful wife. I always wondered if you put the most beautiful woman in the world in front of his nose ..... would he be able to see her.

For many years I didn't think he could." he looked over to Diane. "But somehow when he was left to his own devices and as good fortunes would have it ..... he did indeed find the most beautiful woman in the world.

But it wasn't the same woman who had always been there under his nose. As it turns out it was her younger sister. Don't ask me how he can tell the difference, I know I can't.

The only thing I know is Sarah, his wife, is the one in the white gown and Diane is in the maroon dress. Maybe if I'm lucky I can woo her."

"No way Flyboy, I've seen how you dress." quipped Diane.

"Oh well, here's to Harm and Sarah, the best of the best. May they live a long and very happy life filled with laughter of many children. Salute!" shouted Jack.

Everyone settled down to enjoy a good meal. Frank spared no expense. He offered several options to the menu and had an open bar.

After dinner Harm spent most of the afternoon dancing with Sarah. He saved a couple of dances for his mother, her mother, and Diane. Sarah saved a few for her uncle, his stepfather, and Jack.

They made the rounds visiting with everyone. They were all surprised that Harm married Sarah and not Diane. How was it possible that he found two women to love who were sisters, sisters who hadn't known that they were sisters?


	9. Chapter 9

Title: _**As It Was in the Beginning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: What if Harm and Mac met in law school after Harm's ramp strike and Mac's return from Japan? Would their lives be the same?

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

Author's note: Yeah I know Mac went to Duke, but for the purposes of this story they both went to the same school, Georgetown. Why else would Harm go directly to JAG Headquarters in DC?

part nine A new life

23 Dec 1992

The family farm

It wasn't long before Harm and Sarah were expecting their first child. They went to the family farm for Christmas. The farm was a place that had always held fond memories for Harm. They wanted to celebrate with his family this holiday season.

He wanted to share Sarah with them. He wanted her to know how much they loved her. It was the first time Sarah had been to the farm. Harm had told her many stories the time he spent there. When they drove up to the farm house Sarah's breath caught in her throat.

It was an amazing two story building with several smoking chimneys. Sarah smiled with the anticipation of spending time in front of a roaring fire with Harm, cuddled up under a blanket on the sofa.

They would be drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows and eating oatmeal cookies. Harm and Sarah spent the next two week at the farm with Granny, Frank, and Trish. They had a wonderful time.

Harm taught her how to cross country ski. They took sleigh rides every night. Something she had never done before, but loved the intimacy of. And they went for long walks in the afternoon. But the best part of the holiday was when Harm gave his mother a Christmas card from Sarah and himself.

In it they wrote "Happy Christmas Grandma, I'll see you in June, love Baby Rabb."

Trish, Frank, and Granny were so happy. Trish was in tears. She was going to be a grandmother. Her dreams were coming true. She couldn't stop talking and making plans for the baby's arrival.

"Thank you Sarah for this wonderful gift. You have brought so much joy into all our lives. I'm so happy that Harm found you." sobbed Trish.

"I had help Trish, it was a joint military operation." smiled Sarah.

Wednesday

9 June 1993

La Jolla, California

Six months later Harm and Sarah were in La Jolla. They decided that it would be a good idea if Sarah was with his parents when their little boy was born. Sarah was going to need help when he had to go back to Headquarters for the rest of the summer.

Trish was very excited that Sarah was going to allow her to be there when the baby was born. It would give her more time to bond with Sarah and the baby. She was going to be a grandmother.

Sarah was a little scare, she didn't know anything about babies and was glad that Trish offered to help her. Sarah didn't have to think twice before accepting her generous offer.

Classes had ended the last week in May. Frank had arranged for a corporate jet to fly them to San Diego where there was a limo waiting to take them to his mother's house.

Sarah couldn't believe the size of the house that Harm had lived in growing up. The house was so beautiful, it was so large, and it was right on the beach. She was in heaven. She dreamt about lying on the beach soaking up the rays after the baby was born.

Two weeks later Sarah was rushed to the hospital. It was time. Their little boy wanted to come out of his secure abode and meet everyone. He had heard about how wonderful it would be out in the world and wanted to connect the voices with the people.

Sarah was in labor for several hours before she gave birth to a little baby boy. They named him Matthew, for her Uncle Matt.

He was handsome just like his mother except he had blue eyes. He weighed in at eight pounds five ounces and was twenty three inches long. He had the sunniest of dispositions.

Harm was able to spend a week with him before he had to return to duty. It wasn't until the end of August before he saw Sarah and Matthew again. He had missed them immensely and was surprised to see how much the baby had grown during that time.

"You're back Sarah, I've missed you both so much. How's Matt doing?" asked Harm as he gave her a hug and kiss.

"He's doing really well. Your mother didn't want me to leave. She loves Matt almost as much as I do." smiled Sarah.

"I don't doubt it Sarah. She's been on my case for the last ten years about finding a wife and having many children." smiled Harm.

"Well she doesn't have to worry about that anymore. I took Matt to the Doctor before I left. He said he doing very well. He has already grown two inches and gained two pounds."

"I moved my stuff out of the office and made it into a nursery. I've furnished it with a crib, dresser, changing table, and a playpen." informed Harm.

"Thank you Harm. It's nice to not have to worry about that." replied Sarah.

It took awhile for them to get into a routine. They had to work around their schedules and find a baby sitter. Finding a baby sitter turned out not to be so hard once Terri, Sandy, and Karen discovered Sarah was back.

Sarah was their surrogate big sister. They always went to her for advice about men. Though she didn't consider herself an expert, she still believed she could indeed offer sage advice to the girls.

"He's adorable Sarah. He looks just like you." smiled Terri.

"She's so big. My sister Louisa's baby wasn't as big as Matt until she was at least nine months." Added Sandy.

"You're going to let us baby sit for you Sarah?" pleaded Karen. She just loved little babies.

"Of course I will. You're like sisters to me. I wouldn't want to leave Matt with anyone I didn't know." smiled Sarah.

They worked hard the rest of the semester. It wasn't easy with a baby that didn't want to sleep at night when they did. In fact they were lucky if Matt slept eight hours in a day and never all at once. Harm and Sarah took turns staying up each night with him.

It wasn't long before Thanksgiving and then Christmas rolled around. They went to the farm for Thanksgiving to spend more time with Granny. They spent Christmas in California as the need for sunshine and warmth to rejuvenate their energy stores for the last semester before they had to go back to work full time.

Everyone was happy to see them and Matt. Sarah told Trish about Matt lack of desire to sleep at night and the effects it had on her. Trish and Granny offered Sarah some sound advice.

First, keep Matt more active during the day, spend more time with him. Then at night when you put him down don't rush to hold him the first time he makes a sound. If he wakes up let him entertain himself for awhile before going in to see him.

That way he'll learn to go back to sleep himself and learn to sleep through the night and you both will get more rest.

Wednesday

25 May 1994

Graduation

Georgetown University

A six months later Harm and Sarah were getting ready to accept their diplomas. It was a happy time, but also a sad one. They had spent so much time together over the last three years.

Time that had led them to getting married and having a child together. Now it was time for them to be separated. They didn't know how long it would be for. They didn't know if it would be possible for them to be stationed together or close enough so that they could at least live together.

Sunday

5 June 1994

JAG Headquarters

Washington DC.

Harm was the first to receive his new duty orders after graduating from Georgetown. He was to report to JAG Headquarters in Washington DC. Harm was pleased to get this assignment. He had worked there the past few summers.

He had gotten to know the people who worked there and had liked them very much. The JAG was Rear Admiral Brohol. He was a short heavy set man with a wry sense of humor. He was always trying to get his aide, a sickly looking Lieutenant Commander Lindsey to loosen up.

He would be working with Lieutenant Commander Matonnie in the beginning to learn the ropes. Matonnie had been a lawyer for five years and was considered one of the finer lawyers in the Navy.

It was a tearful goodbye for Harm and Sarah. They didn't know when the next time they would see each other. It could be a few weeks or it could be many months. They would have to rely on getting together whenever they could and get leave.

"I'm going to miss you Flyboy. The last three years together have been wonderful. You have given me so much." whimpered Sarah.

"I'm going to miss you too and Matt. I've called Mom. She will be out here tomorrow. She wants to help you with Matt. So where ever they send you, she and Frank will be there too. It helps knowing that they're going to be there to help you Sarah. I love you." moaned Harm.

Wednesday

15 June 1994

JAG Europe Headquarters

Naples, Italy

It was three weeks after graduation before Sarah got her new duty assignment to report to Jag Headquarters in Naples, Italy. She wasn't going to be assign to Headquarter in Washington DC. They thought she would be an asset for duty in Europe with her language skills.

This was going to be the first time Harm and Sarah were going to be separated from each other for any extended period of time more than the few months they endured each summer.

Sarah was sad. She was hoping somehow that they might somehow be assigned together. Even though she was Mrs. Sarah Rabb Jr., she still went by her maiden name, Sarah MacKenzie, for career purposes.

She didn't want to receive any special consideration just because she was married to a squid. She wanted to earn her assignments and any career advancements on her own merits. Unfortunately being together was not going to be the case.

It was hard enough raising Matthew as it was, now she was going to have to do it on her own. Fortunately for her Trish and Frank had offered to help her move to Naples. They would stay long enough for her to get settled in.

Sarah, Matthew, Trish, and Frank stopped over in DC on the way to Naples. While Trish and Frank got settled in a hotel, Sarah took Matthew along with her to see Harm at Jag.

It was a happy reunion for all. Matt hugged Harm like he never wanted to let go. He missed his daddy terribly. Harm and Sarah talked for awhile. She told him she was going to Naples, Italy.

They thought her language skills would be a great asset to their command. Combined with her skills with negotiations she acquired when she was in Japan, she had the prospects of a highly successful tour of duty.

When Sarah got to Naples she was happy to find out that there was family housing available for her. It wasn't the largest place in the world, but it was more than enough for her and Matthew.

There were three bedrooms, one master and two smaller ones. Sarah set up one with the help of Trish and Frank for Matthew. The second was set up as a guest bedroom which Trish and Frank stayed in when they visited.

Sarah took the master bedroom. Even though Harm wasn't there living with her, she set up an area in the room that contained some of his stuff. Harm would visit when he had the chance, hopefully more than twice a year.

Sarah spent some time in Bosnia over the next six months. She was part of the negotiating team. It was her responsibility to get acquainted with the different cultures that were in play. It wasn't a simple matter of one or two different ethnic groups, there were many.

On top of that there were the religious issues to contend with too. There were Roman Catholic, Greek Orthodox, and Islam. It wasn't long before she was an expert giving sound advice to her superiors.

During her time in Bosnia she found out that Harm had given her a gift. She was with child again. She would be having another child after the first of the year, possibly in February


	10. Chapter 10

Title: _**As It Was in the Beginning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: What if Harm and Mac met in law school after Harm's ramp strike and Mac's return from Japan? Would their lives be the same?

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

Author's note: Yeah I know Mac went to Duke, but for the purposes of this story they both went to the same school, Georgetown. Why else would Harm go directly to JAG Headquarters in DC?

part ten The next phase

Wednesday

18 January 1995

Washington DC

Sarah returned from Europe a month before the birth of her second child, Victoria. Victoria was a parting gift from Harm. Sarah wanted Victoria to be born in the states. She also wanted Trish to be there to help her the last few weeks of her pregnancy and soon thereafter.

Matthew had become quite a handful. He was a great kid, but he had the curiosity of a cat. He had a knack of getting into anything and everything possible. It was hard to watch him every minute of the day when all she wanted to do was sleep.

If that wasn't enough he wanted to know everything about the new baby, when was she coming? Would it be a boy or a girl? Would Sarah still love him as much as before? How could he help his mom?

He was so excited about the new baby and being a big brother that Sarah didn't want to do anything to curb her little boy's excitement. A happy child was one that would do as it was told.

Going back to the states, to La Jolla, was the right move thought Sarah. Trish had a special bond with Matthew. She would be able to keep Matthew's little, but brilliant mind occupied, and out of trouble. Must have been the years of raising Harm.

Trish came to Europe to help Sarah pack her and Matthew's things. They shipped the necessary items she was going to need for the next three months. Trish made a game of it with Matthew to keep him amused and occupied while Sarah made the final arrangements before she left on maternity leave.

Matthew was excited when he got on the airplane. He had heard from his mother many times that his daddy was a pilot. A pilot was someone who flew airplanes his mother had told him. Now he was going to be like his daddy.

He hoped that he was going to see daddy on this trip. He missed him so much. He lived far, far away in a city called Washington DC. He wondered if they were going to Washington DC before they went to grandma's house in La Jolla.

As he looked out the window he saw the ocean. It looked like it went on forever and ever. It hypnotized him for awhile until he turned to look at his mother.

"Are we going to see daddy, mommy?" asked Matthew.

"Do you want to see daddy?" smiled Sarah.

"Yes mommy." chirped Matthew as he clapped his little hands excitedly.

"Well then you're in luck Matt. We're going to spend a week with daddy before we go to grandma's house." informed Sarah with a smile that was matched perfectly by Matthew.

"Yea!" he cried out happily.

Trish smiled, she love seeing Matthew happy. He was a special little boy. She hoped that one day they would all be together as one big happy family.

Frank rented a three bedroom house a few miles outside the city to

spend a week with Harm before they moved on to La Jolla. Harm would come out to San Diego a few days before the baby was born and stay for three weeks before he had to return to JAG.

Harm's office

Headquarters

It had been a long day in court for Harm. Harm sat down at his desk with a cup of coffee and began to think about Sarah and the baby. He knew she was due sometime in the next month. He had forgotten exactly when.

He thought about picking up the phone and calling her, but it was getting late in Naples. She was probably asleep by now. She had told him that she had been tired of late unlike with Matthew.

At that moment the phone began ringing. He hoped it wasn't the Admiral. He was too tired to have to deal with him this afternoon.

"Hello, Commander Rabb speaking." greeted Harm.

"Boy you sound grumpy today squid. I thought you might like to get together this evening for some dinner." chuckled Sarah.

"Sarah! Is that you? I was just thinking of you. Where are you?" asked Harm as his spirits lifted.

"Frank rented a place outside the city for the week. We wanted to surprise you." smiled Sarah.

"Is my boy with you?" asked Harm.

"He sure is, he's been waiting to see you all day. He asked if we were going to see you on the flight over. He's taking a nap right now so he can be fresh and ready to play with you." replied Sarah.

"If you give me directions to the house I'll be on my way. I want to get out of here before the Admiral asks me to do something that will keep me late. I'm glad you call Sarah, I've missed you very much." moaned Harm.

"I've missed you too Harm." replied Sarah

They spent the week getting to know each other again. Matthew was happy to see his daddy everyday even if Harm had to spend most of the day at work. He still had to get his work done if he hope to take three weeks of leave when the baby was born.

Frank and Trish assured Harm that they would take good care of Sarah until he came out to La Jolla in three weeks. The week went by fast and then they were gone. It was hard for him to see them go.

He loved them so much. He only hoped that some day they would all be together. Maybe when they got their next promotion they would have more control in where they were stationed.

Wednesday

1 February 1995

La Jolla, California

Sarah and Matthew went on to La Jolla with Trish and Frank. They were busy getting ready for the birth of Sarah's first girl. It wasn't long before Victoria decided to come into the world a week early.

Harm was called and he arrived just in time to see his little girl being born. She was twenty two inches long and almost eight pounds. She looked like her mother, which made Harm happy.

During the next three weeks Harm spent as much time as he could feeding Victoria so that she would know his face. He also spent time with Matthew so he wouldn't feel left out and so that their bond would grow.

He spent time reading to him from his favorite books and playing with him on the beach. Of course he spent quality time with Sarah too, holding her in his arms and cuddling whenever the children were asleep.

Unfortunately for Harm the three weeks passed by much too quickly and he had to return to Washington and work. Sarah promised that they would stop in on the way back to Naples, if only for a day.

Monday

30 March 1995

Headquarters

As she promised when he left Sarah stopped into Headquarters on the way back to Naples. Unfortunately she couldn't stay long. She needed to get back to Naples. He took the rest of the day off and they went out to lunch with the kids.

Harm was amazed at how fast Victoria was growing. It seemed like she had gained five pounds and grew three inches. They went to the park where Harm pushed Matthew on the swing and let him slide down the slide.

He was pleased to see his little man was taking good care of his little sister. Whenever she lost her pacifier he had it back to her before she could let out a whimper.

Trish stayed with Mac for a few months while she adjusted to life with two children and until they had a reliable nanny in place.

Sarah stayed in Europe until the end of the year before she was given orders to report to Los Angeles. With two young children her ability to take off at a moment's notice had been severely curtail especially when Trish wasn't around to take care of the kids.

For the safety of her children the powers to be thought that it was better that she was serving back in the states.

Her CO was very impressed with the work that Sarah did. She was part of the negotiating team in Bosnia. She had quickly learned the language and the nuances in the different cultures. She learned the history about Bosnia, Serbia, and Kosovo.

She was instrumental in brokering a peace deal acceptable to all. Due to the excellent work Sarah did while serving in Europe she received an early promotion to Major in early March 1996

Her work in the states was much different than her work in Bosnia. It was trial law versus international law. She was trying cases, winning most of them. Most of her work involved prosecuting cases, not defending clients. She prepared her cases very well by going by the book.

Trish and Frank were happy to have Sarah and the kids back in the states even if she was stationed a few hundred miles away. It gave them more opportunity to spend with their grand children.

They would fly to LA for the weekends and occasionally Sarah would come to La Jolla. They were still sad that Harm wasn't with Sarah and the children everyday.

Friday

14 July 1995

Naples

Harm spent the first six months working with Commander Matonnie. He was a by the book lawyer who won his fair share of cases. He was more a defense counselor than a prosecutor.

He taught Harm to look at both sides of a case. You have to be able to anticipate what questions the opposition will ask and have a response to it. And finally no detail was too small or unimportant. It could mean the difference in your client being acquitted or not.

After Harm demonstrated he learned how to do his job, he had beaten everyone in court and had never lost, Admiral Brohol decided to pair him up with his own junior officer. Her name was Lieutenant jg. Caitlin Pike.

She was a young, beautiful, and very ambitious. Her expertise was working with computers. She wanted to be the best. She needed to team up with someone to gain the name recognition. She was looking to get ahead.

In this case teaming up with Harm was the way to go. He was an up and coming star at Jag. He was winning all his cases. It didn't matter which side of the bench he worked, he still won.

Pairing up two young and good looking lawyers was a marketing goldmine. It was good publicity when they did well. They were doing very well until one day in July 1995. They were in Europe celebrating Bastille day.

Harm had spent the day with Sarah and the kids and was out with her and Caitlin when they got a call from Commander Lindsey to report to the Seahawk. It seemed that a female pilot had gone missing.

The Admiral wanted Harm and Caitlin to take a Cod out to the Seahawk to investigate. Harm was sad to have his visit with Sarah cut short. He promised that he would see her again before he had to head back to the states if the investigation didn't go too long.

They flew out to the Seahawk where Harm knew many of the Senior Officers and pilots. Harm conducted the investigation asking hard questions, but holding back a little when he found himself pushing too hard.

He was there to find out the truth, not to find fault. He knew people were as cooperative if you put them on the defensive. You had to draw out the information you needed and not make them feel they were going to be punished for doing their job.

Caitlin however was a bulldog. She was looking to build her career. It didn't matter if she hurt people that stood in the way especially in this case when the senior staff believed that death of the female RIO was a suicide.

She didn't understand completely that you had to build cases from the ground up. You couldn't expect to ask all the right questions until you talk to everyone. You had to get a look at the big picture.

She wanted to challenge the senior officers to get the answers she wanted. Harm had to pull her off and counsel her about knowing when to take a step back and when to push.

In the process of solving the case Harm finally figured out what happen and the person who was responsible for killing the female RIO. He also flew a sortie for the first time in five years saving the CAG's life.

Meanwhile Admiral Brohol was forced to discipline Caitlin for her conduct aboard the Seahawk. She hadn't shown the proper respect to the Senior Officers on board. She had riled them to the point that they reported her conduct back to the Admiral. The Admiral was force to transfer her to NCIS.

A few weeks later Harm was assigned a new partner Lieutenant jg. Meg Austin. She was a computer and weapons expert. She was Harm's partner for the next year. She was eager to please and learn.

They spent a lot of time together conducting investigations. They spent little time in the courtroom due to Harm's growth as an investigator who sought out the truth and not someone to blame.

He thought it was important to discover why a mishap happened so it could be corrected and not happen again. He didn't believe someone should be punished for doing his job when something happen.

Harm found that Meg had only one bad trait. She and Caitlin were good friends. They both had a bad habit of pushing senior officers too hard and not backing down. Harm had to caution her more than once to respect them. Many of them had served for more than twenty years and earned and deserved their respect.

Of course Harm wasn't perfect either. While he respected senior officers, his pushed the limits quite a bit with the younger officers who were in command positions who he felt were being less then honest with him and those who went out of their way to hinder him in his efforts to conduct investigations.

Eventually Meg asked for a transfer. While she loved working with Harm, she loved him as a person too. She wanted a relationship with him, but he didn't want one with her. He seemed to ignore her subtle flirtations and took advantage of her willingness to please.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: _**As It Was in the Beginning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: What if Harm and Mac met in law school after Harm's ramp strike and Mac's return from Japan? Would their lives be the same?

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

Author's note: Yeah I know Mac went to Duke, but for the purposes of this story they both went to the same school, Georgetown. Why else would Harm go directly to JAG Headquarters in DC?

part eleven Sarah comes to Washington

Wednesday

14 August 1996

Harm walked into his office cursing the day. Life sucked. It had been three months since his partner Meg Austin had left headquarters and moved on to Europe. She had been a good friend and chump.

She was always willing to do all the paperwork. They had a lot of fun together. It made not having Sarah and the kids in his life a little more bearable.

He didn't really understand why she left. Caitlin had told him that Meg had a crush on him and was hoping for something more. That was never going to happen. He was married and didn't want anyone else to complicate his life.

He guessed she finally got tired of waiting for something that wasn't going to happen and left. It wouldn't have been so bad if the Admiral had assigned someone to replace her, but he didn't so he was stuck with doing the paperwork himself.

He hated doing paperwork. He didn't care too much for this new Admiral. He was a hard ass, a former seal. He was into too much discipline and not enough creativity. He made life difficult at best. The phone rang.

"The Admiral would like to see you Commander." Jason informed him.

"I'll be right there Tiner." replied Harm wondering what the Admiral wanted now.

He walked over to the Admiral's office where Jason told him to go right on in. The Admiral told him to take a seat.

"This is a special day for you Commander. The President has decided to award you a DFC this morning in the White House Rose Garden. You will also be getting a new partner, a marine.

The CNO is looking into having Navy JAGs working with Marine JAGs. He thinks it will cut down animosity between marines and squids when it comes to investigations and court.

Since he considers you one of the best young and rising star in the Navy, you've been selected to participate in the program. The marine that is being assigned to you is one of the best in the marine corp.

The marine is a by the book, kick ass, no nonsense lawyer. You'll do well to stay on the marine's good side Commander." informed the Admiral.

He didn't want to tell Harm he was assigning another woman to work with him. From what he had learned from the previous JAG, Rabb didn't work well with women. He was too condescending for his own good. This new one, a marine, ought to be able to straighten him out.

"Yes Sir." replied Harm. He didn't like the idea of getting a marine for a partner. Most of the marines that he knew he soon hoped to forget. Their personalities were quite limited and their vocabulary even more so.

White House

Rose Garden

Harm and the Admiral walked through the White House Rose Garden back to the Admiral's car. Harm looked around noticing how beautiful it was with all the roses in bloom. There were many different colors.

There were many different sizes. He wished that Sarah was there with him. She would have loved it here. She loved gardens filled with flowers, but rose gardens were her favorite. He wondered when he would see her again.

She had stopped in to see him on her way to Los Angeles. It seemed that lawyers didn't stay in one place in Europe as they did in the states or was it because he was in Washington. He had made a name for himself.

He was constantly winning cases that many people thought were not winnable. But in reality all he did was look for the truth and the truth was usually on his side. He heard Bud mumbling something beside him. He must have asked him something.

Why was he here? Why did he have to deal with him, mentor him? The last thing he wanted was a bumbling idiot to mentor. Give him to Matonnie. He was anal enough to teach Bud how to become a good lawyer.

He looked up from his reverie and saw a marine standing near the end of the garden waiting for someone. The marine was a female, a very curvaceous one at that, and quite tall. Was it possible? Was it his marine?

What would Sarah be doing here in Washington. He remembered earlier in the day that the Admiral had told him that he would be working with a marine. Was it possible that the marine was his beloved Sarah?

They walked up behind her and watched as she turned around. It was his Sarah. She was looking as beautiful as she ever did, maybe even more so. She gave him one of her beautiful smiles that melted his heart.

She reached out to shake his hand. He stood there taking in the vision of his wife. He didn't want to just shake hands. He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her. He heard the Admiral saying something and mumbled "Yes." He heard her say "No."

What had the Admiral ask him? He would have to recover quickly, but how? Then it hit him, Diane. Sarah looked like Diane. He would say she looked like an old friend.

"What was that Rabb?" asked the Admiral.

"Sorry Sir, Of course I don't know the Major. She just looks like a friend of mine from the academy Sir. As you know Sir, I don't have a good history when it comes to dealing with marines." explained Harm.

"That's why I'm assigning a marine to work with you Rabb. Maybe the Major can bend your mind so you can understand them better." smirked the Admiral.

Sarah stood there with a surprised look on her face. She had been upset to get an early wake up call this morning to fly to Washington. She was the lead prosecutor in a double murder trial.

She had to get one of her petty officers to watch the kids until Trish and Frank could make the trip from La Jolla to look after them. That was too many headaches to have at 0400 hours.

But now she was beginning to feel euphoric. It had been good to see Harm and surprise him, but to be able to work with him now, live with him again, and love him like any normal wife. It was wonderful feeling.

She would have to call Trish to tell her the good news. She wondered how long it would take for them to get here to Washington. Since the children were born she had never spent more than a night or two apart from them.

And that was very rare. It was only when they needed her language skills very badly that she was not home with her kids. She could treat the next few days as a honeymoon. Several days making love with Harm without any interruption, no kids.

"What's the matter Major? Don't you like working with squids?" asked the Admiral.

"That's not it Sir, I didn't realized that I was being transferred to Headquarters. I was in the middle of a double murder case Sir. I didn't pack my gear or make other arrangements Sir." replied Sarah.

"Don't worry Major, I've talked with your Commanding Officer. He'll arrange to have all your personal belongings sent here. In the mean time I'm sending you and Rabb on assignment.

It seems that a former Marine Colonel has decided to steal the Declaration of Independence. Your plan leaves in two hours." assured the Admiral.

They headed back to Harm's apartment for Harm to change and grab his gear. They were both a little stunned at what had happened that morning, but they were very happy to be together again.

When they got to his apartment they made love for thirty minutes before they began getting ready for their excursion back to Arizona.

"What happened to you Harm? You use to be quite anal in your housekeeping. And why are you living here now? I loved the last place you were living." queried Mac.

"It kind of got shot up by a former Thailand Military sniper who was working for their ambassador. The ambassador's wife wasn't exactly faithful. I got this place pretty cheap, but I had to agree to fix it up myself." smiled Harm.

"Is that why it's been condemn? The children are not going to live here Harm." replied Sarah.

"Just how are we going to handle that situation Sarah? The Admiral doesn't know that we are married. He thinks we're both single." asked Harm.

"Speak for yourself flyboy. I've worn my wedding ring since the day we got married. I haven't hid that fact from my Commanding Officer and that I have two kids. In fact they have met my kids." replied Sarah.

"That still doesn't answer the question Sarah. What are we going to do with the kids? I get sent out on investigations two or three times a month and many of them are to carriers. If you're going to be my partner, you're going to have to go with me. You're not going to be able to stay home with the kids Sarah." argued Harm.

"Harm, your mother and Frank have been helping me since they were born. I'm sure they wouldn't mind moving here to spend more time with the kids especially if it meant that your mother would see you more often. See misses you Harm." Sarah tried to reassure him.

Sarah called Trish to quickly explain what was happening. She had been assigned to work in Washington with Harm. They were going to be partners. Trish suggested that Frank come out there to Washington first and find a house to buy or rent.

It was going to take a little while since they needed at least a five bedroom house, a big yard, and plenty of office space. Trish would bring the children after Frank had arranged for their living quarters.

It didn't take long for Frank to find a house thirty minutes outside the city that had everything they needed. Unfortunately Harm and Mac still needed to live in the city during the week since they had to be able to get to work quickly or leave on an investigation at a moment's notice.

It disappointed them that they wouldn't be able to see the kids everyday, but there was always the weekends.

The next year was a strange one as Bud met a dimwitted blond bimbo who worshipped the ground that he walked on. In the process Bud found many ways to screw things up between them, but with Sarah's help they managed to get married.

Sarah found herself in a family way once more and was in need of another assignment that would allow her to have the baby without anyone at Headquarters being any of the wiser for it.

Friday

22 August 1997

Fort Devens

Harvard, Massachusetts

Sarah noticed that she had been putting on weight and it was beginning to show. She went to Bethesda for a checkup and found out she was pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Harm.

They needed to come up with a plan. They didn't want to tell the Admiral about it. They weren't too sure what he would do about it. How could they tell the Admiral that Sarah was pregnant without opening up a can of worms?

Such as who was the father? Did the Admiral know if Sarah was married and to whom? Harriet had asked her about the ring she wore on her finger once. She had told Harriet that it kept the hound dogs at bay.

They like to go after attractive women, but usually stayed away from married women. She didn't need or want their attention.

She talked to Clayton Webb to see if he couldn't arrange for TAD assignment for her for the next few months. When Clay asked her why she wanted an out of town assignment she told him it was need to know.

A favorite saying that the spook like to use whenever he had an assignment for them, but didn't want to disclose all the pertinent facts. And since her pregnancy didn't concern him, he didn't need to know.

She needed an assignment out of Washington for six months. Clay told her that he didn't have anything for the west coast, but if she was interested, he had something on the east coast, up in Massachusetts.

They needed someone for their intelligence school at Fort Devens to teach intelligence gathering and analysis. Since she had experience in Bosnia and doing investigations for Jag, she could be a good fit.

An additional plus was her language skills. Since she was fluent in many European and middle eastern language she had a lot to offer. It wasn't a hard sell and they were glad to welcome her to Devens.

Clay arranged for housing on base. She told him she needed a three bedroom house. Clay was surprised at the request. He understood why she might need a two bedroom house. Rabb might want to pay her a visit, but why a third.

Sarah smiled to herself at his confusion. She needed one for herself, one for the children, and one for Trish and Frank. Harm would be spending his nights with her whenever he visited.

She figured she would have plenty of time to see all the museums around the state. She would be able to spend some long weekends on the cape. And most importantly she would get to see the New England Patriots play every week.

The Patriots were the only team to her that signified being in the military. True patriots served their country at some point in their lives in order to protect all the freedoms that this great land provided.

Thursday

15 January 1998

Fort Devens, Massachusetts

Five months later it was time. Time for the birth of their third child. Harm hoped it was a boy this time, not that he didn't love Victoria, but he wanted boy to share his name and dreams with.

Harm arranged to get three weeks off. It was a very difficult task to arrange since JAG was shorthanded with Sarah away TDY. But Harm convinced the Admiral that he hadn't had a real vacation in three years.

He wanted to spend time with his family at his grandmother's farm. His mother and Frank were going to be there too. There were things he needed to take care of at the farm since his grandmother was getting on in years.

He arrived at Fort Devens in time to see his third child being born. It was a boy, twenty four inches long, nine pounds eight ounces. Frank and Trish were there waiting for him with Victoria and Matthew. Granny was due to arrive a few days later.

It was a happy time for all as they got ready to welcome a new member to the family. Tory and Matt were so happy to see their new baby brother. They were amazed at how big he already was. They had friends who had had baby brothers and sisters, but none of them were as large as Trey.

They spent a week at Devens before returning home to Virginia. They stayed at Frank and Trish's place on the ocean. The last thing they wanted was unwanted guests.

They all had a great time being together after their reunion. Harm stayed for the next two weeks before going back to work. Mac was there another three weeks before she had to return.

She felt sad that she wouldn't be spending more time with the kids, but she had a career to maintain. There always would be the weekends and nights during the week to be with them.

Fortunately though she wouldn't be going back to Devens. Her TDY assignment was up and she would be returning to Jag. She would be working with Harm once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: _**As It Was in the Beginning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: What if Harm and Mac met in law school after Harm's ramp strike and Mac's return from Japan? Would their lives be the same?

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

Author's note: Yeah I know Mac went to Duke, but for the purposes of this story they both went to the same school, Georgetown. Why else would Harm go directly to JAG Headquarters in DC?

Author's note: A reader asked about Harm and Mac serving together or nearby. The purpose of the story is that Harm and Mac have known each other since law school, have children together without the knoowledge of anyone at JAG. It's why Mac was stationed in Europe and went TDY whenever she was with child. In this story Mac does wear her ring, Harm doesn't. What they do is to keep their private life private. Their true relationship will be reveal shortly.

part twelve The invitation to a party

Monday

27 June 2003

Headquarters

Harriet looked down on her desk. She saw an envelope with fancy written script on it. She opened the envelope and saw a letter written in the same script. It was an invitation to dine at a Mount Vernon residence.

Only the rich and well connected lived in that section of Mount Vernon. It had to be the social event of the year. There had to be a mistake. She didn't know anyone who lived there. Her mother might know someone, but why would they invite her.

It had to be someone who knew someone here at Jag, maybe they knew the Admiral. He had to have some connections on Capitol Hill who might want to show his appreciation to the Admiral.

She looked around the bullpen to see if anyone was around. She had to talk to someone, if she didn't she would surely pee her pants. Harriet walked into the break room. She was excited to see someone there to share the news with.

She saw Jason, Jen, and Sturgis in the room. They were getting a cup of coffee and talking about the invitation they also had received in their in box today. They wondered who had delivered them and whom it was from.

"What's going on guys?" asked Harriet curiously hoping that they were talking about the invitation. She really wanted to talk about it.

"We've been talking about the invitation we received in our in boxes today, Ma'am." exclaimed Jen. "Did you get one Ma'am?"

"Yes I did Jen. I'm so excited. It has to be the social event of the summer." Harriet replied excitedly.

"Why's that Ma'am?" asked Jen a little surprised. How could it be important if you didn't know whom it was from.

"Don't you know where the party is being held? It's in the most exclusive and wealthiest area of Mount Vernon. All the residences in that area are mansions. I can't imagine who we all know that would invite us?" answered Harriet.

"How do you know all this Lieutenant?" asked Sturgis.

Harriet looked at him in total disbelief. He had to be kidding. Doesn't anyone here know anything about Mount Vernon? Don't they know anything about the founding fathers?

"I'm surprise that you don't know Sir. I heard that you are supposed to be quite the history buff." replied Harriet in amazement.

"I am Lieutenant, but what does that have to do with anything?" Sturgis replied.

He never could understand how Harriet's mind worked. She was supposed to be a well educated woman from a prominent family, but she always acted ditzy whenever he saw her.

"Does George Washington, leader of the Commonwealth of Virginia and President of the United States in the eighteen century ring a bell Sir?" replied Harriet as she walked away shaking her head. Men! Don't they know anything.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sturgis a bit taken by Harriet's unexpected reaction.

Now it was Jen's turn to laugh and shake her head in disbelief at his ignorance. Then again just because you had an education didn't mean that you were smart or socially adept.

"Do you really live in a vacuum Sir? The Lieutenant comes from money Sir. Her folks have places up and down the East Coast. She knows who the prominent people in this country are, where they live, and how long they have been there." replied Jen.

"Do you know anything about Mount Vernon Petty Officer?" asked Sturgis.

"Enough to know why she's very excited Sir. I'm really surprised that you don't considering that you grew up in Maryland." replied Jen.

Meanwhile in Mac's office Harm was working with Mac on a new case. Harm saw her smiling, almost grinning while she shook her head. He wondered what was up.

"What are you smiling about Mac?" asked Harm.

"I just saw Harriet doing a little jig out in the bullpen. Then she hurried into the break room where Jen and Jason are." smiled Mac.

"I think she just saw one of the invitations that was sent around the office this morning."

Harm couldn't help but smiled. He knew how Harriet could be. Sometime she got excited over the littlest of things. Mac had once told him it was something only a mother could understand.

"How soon do you think it will be before she's knocking on your door wanting to talk to you about it?" asked Harm.

"Not for at least another hour. I told her I would be busy working on a case with you and I didn't want to be disturbed." Mac replied.

"Do you think that will stop her? She's not the most patient person in the world." asked Harm.

"She usually respects my need for not being disturbed. Though you might be correct in this case. This is something that she lives for." smiled Mac as she reached over and put a hand on Harm's hand.

It was an hour later and Harriet was knocking on her door. She stood there with ants in her pants waiting for Mac to tell her to come in.

"Ma'am, did you see the invitation? Everyone in the office got one." exclaimed Harriet as she walked in to take a seat.

Mac had to smile. The little things that got Harriet excited.

"Make yourself comfortable Harriet and tell me what has made you so happy."

"The invitations we all received Ma'am. We've been invited to a party in one of the most exclusive neighborhoods in all of Virginia. It should be the social event of the season Ma'am." yelped Harriet.

"I hardly doubt that Harriet. According to my invitation dress is casual. That's hardly an indication that it's the social event of the season." replied Mac smiling.

"But Ma'am, there is so much history there. Some of history most famous families have lived there. Aren't you the little bit excited!" yelped Harriet. She couldn't understand why anyone didn't understand her excitement.

"Harriet, it's just a party. If it was something special as you seem to keep implying, why would the whole JAG staff be invited. Only the senior staff would have been invited to the social event of the summer. Besides who do you know that lives in Mount Vernon that would have invited everyone." smiled Mac.

"You do have a point Ma'am, but I still think it will be a special day. A day that we are all going to remember." chirped Harriet.

"I'm sure it will be Harriet. It will be interesting to find out who our benefactors are." smiled Mac.

Mac had to laugh to herself. If Harriet was so excited now, how was she going to react when she found out the reason why she was invited this weekend. It promised to be quite interesting.

1300 hours

4 July 2005

14 room Mansion

Mount Vernon, Virginia

A few days later a small caravan of cars pulled up in front of a large fourteen room mansion. They had met at JAG to make the long trip to Mount Vernon. None of them except maybe Harriet knew how to get there. They were all afraid of getting lost.

They had started gathering at JAG as early as 1000 hours. The Admiral had figured that if they were going to meet there, he might as well catch up on some work he hadn't gotten too.

Meredith had come along to keep him company. And keeping him company was what she did. The Admiral sighed as the peace and quiet of his office, the place he could go to get away from all the silliness of the world,

was violated with constant chatter from her. He wondered if she ever stop. Fortunately for him the Roberts were early as usually was the case. Maybe they could occupy Meredith's attention for an hour or two while he got some work done before they left.

By the time they were ready to leave, there were five vehicles and twenty people. They had decided to car pool. There was no sense in taking everybody's car. And not knowing the parking availability the Admiral deemed it wise to take as few vehicles as possible.

Sturgis got out of the car and whistled before moving to the other side the car to let Bobbie out. He was beginning to understand Harriet's excitement now. The mansion was indeed quite grand.

"Wow!" exclaimed Jason as he and Jen moved to join Sturgis and Bobbie.

"Do we know anyone who lives in a place like this Admiral?" asked Jason as the Admiral and Meredith joined the group. If there was anyone here that did know the residents of the mansion it was the Admiral.

"No one comes to mind Tiner. Who do you think lives here?" smiled the Admiral as he looked over at Meredith.

"I don't know Sir. Maybe it belongs to Commander Manetti's parents. They're supposed to own a Virginia plantation." offered Jason.

"I don't think so Sir." replied Manetti as she joined them. She had come along with Sturgis and Bobbie.

"My folks live at least a hundred miles from here." she drawled softly as a smile lit up her face.

"They certainly have an impressive place, but it doesn't compare to this mansion and estate. They certainly would be envious."

"What about you Lieutenant? You're suppose you know all the movers and shakers in Virginia." deadpanned Sturgis.

"What? Why am I supposed to know Sir? I come from Florida, not Virginia. I just know that this part of town is very exclusive." pouted Harriet.

Why did everyone think she knew who lived here? She was from Florida, not Virginia. Just because she was excited to be here and could appreciate what being here meant more than the others did and what an honor it was, it didn't mean she knew who lived here.

"Why don't we just go up and knock on the door and find out." bellowed the Admiral getting tired of where this inane conversation was going.

It was bad enough listening to it on the ride up from JAG, from Meredith, Jen, and Jason, he didn't needed to hear it from the rest of his staff.

He was in dire need of a beer. Maybe he would be able to shake Meredith from his side for a few hours. He loved her as much as any man loved a woman, but too much was too much. Let her ramble on about some nonsensical dribble with some of the ladies. It's what they do best he thought.

They were greeted at the door by an older gentleman about sixty five to seventy years of age. He was tall and well dressed, but not overstated.

"Come in everyone. You must be the Harm's friends from the Navy. We've been expecting you." greeted Frank.

"Harm's friends!" was the common look among the crew. How does this man know Harm? Maybe Harm and Mac had arrived earlier so the man knew him?

"My name is Frank Burnett. Please come in, all of you. Most of the other guests are around out back. There's plenty of food and drink on the back porch."

He led them all to the back porch. Harriet, Jen, and Bobbie all were whispering about Harm, Frank, and this house. Wow! When they reached the back of the house the Admiral was surprised to see so many people already there.

He recognized a few of them. There was Tom Boone, Jack Keeter, Carolyn Imes, Elizabeth "Skates" Hawkes and her husband. He noticed Harm and Mac talking to each other on a swing.

But what surprised him the most was all the children he saw running around. There must have been twenty or thirty of them. They were all running around playing some game. Lord only knew what it was, but they seem to be having fun.

He went over to see Tom. He wanted to introduce Meredith to him. He saw Harm's mother Trish talking to Tom. He was a little surprise, but then again no. Harm's father was a pilot who was shot down in Vietnam.

Tom Boone was a former CAG who served many years on an aircraft carrier. He also was a pilot during the war. And didn't Harm mention to him once that Tom was his father's wingman.

"Hello Trish, you know this old seadog?" greeted AJ with a big grin.

"Who Tom? Of course AJ, he was my husband's best friend. They flew together for a long time before he was shot down." smiled Trish as she shook her head.

"Yeah, I even know her current husband, the use car salesman." grinned Tom.

"Right Frank. He's the man responsible for Junior. Made him the man he is today." grinned Tom.

"What's that, wild and crazy, slow to do as he is told?" grinned AJ.

"Yes, That would be me." smiled Frank.

"Don't forget obstinate and surly. He has a spirit that could be tame by only one woman." smiled Frank.

"Have to agree with you there Frank. He was really a loose cannon before Mac came along. She seems to keep him under control most of the time." offered AJ.

"Too bad he won't do the right thing by her." continued AJ.

"What's that AJ?" asked Tom.

"Marry the poor woman." moaned AJ.

"Harm has always been a man of mystery Admiral. I'm sure they are a few things about him that even you don't know." offered Trish.

"That I'm sure of, but there is very little about Harm that I don't eventually find out about. I think I have a pretty good handle on him." replied AJ.

"By the way this is my fiancee Meredith. She teaches Shakespeare at Georgetown." introduced AJ.

Meanwhile Harriet, Bud, Sturgis, Tracy, and Bobbie went to visit with Harm and Mac.

"Wow! This is a beautiful place Sir." exclaimed Bud. "I can't believe how big the place is."

"Yeah, it appears to be big Bud, but how big is it really all depends upon how many people are actually living in it." replied Harm.

"Sir?" asked a confused Bud.

"How many people live here?" asked Harriet joining in.

"Why is that important to you Harriet?" asked Mac.

Harriet was taken by surprise at Mac's frankness. She hadn't expected that question from Mac. She thought everyone would want to know everything or as much as possible.

"Ma'am? I don't understand." replied Harriet.

"Don't you respect the privacy of the people who live here. Isn't it enough that they thought it important enough to include you to their get together?" responded Mac.

She was smiling inside. It was always amazed her that Harriet got so excited about unimportant things. Why did it matter how many people live in the house? How would it change her life? She didn't think it would.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, you're right. It was rude of me to think I had the right to know how many people lived here. I was just responding to the Commander's observation Ma'am." wailed Harriet as she slumped into chair.

She felt really bad and wanted to leave. The excitement and ecstasy she had been feeling all week had disappeared. She wished that Bud could take her home.

"It's alright Harriet. Harm was implying that for a family of two this is a very large place. But for a large extended family of say ten, it's not so big anymore. It's all relative." smiled Mac.

"So Mac, who do all these kids belong to." asked Bobbie changing the subject.

"I'm not sure Bobbie. I'm sure some of them came here with their parents. Some .... might even live here. And I'm sure there must be a few from the neighborhood. Kids always seem to find a party to crash." giggled Mac.

She was enjoying this. Harm was beside her rubbing her back. Her friends were here and seemed to be having a good time. There were plenty of kids running around having fun. Something she wished she had more of when she was younger.

"This is truly an impressive place Sir." began Tracy. "My folks have a nice place being that it's a tobacco plantation, but this place is so much nicer."

"I wouldn't know Tracy. I'm a West Coast kind of guy myself, you know a beach bum." laughed Harm.

"And you know Mac was a marine brat. She grew up on a few military posts."

"Harriet's folks have a very nice place in Florida, but it doesn't compare to this." chipped in Bud.

"Ma'am, don't you wish you had all this?" asked Harriet.

"All of what Harriet?" asked Mac wondering why Harriet was still fixated on excess wealth.

"I don't mean the mansion per se Ma'am. What I mean is the house, the family, the neighbor's kids playing in the yard, having friends over for the afternoon, the relaxing and having a good time. Don't you want this Ma'am?" asked Harriet.

Mac sat there thinking for a few moments. She wanted to handle this in a manner that would enlighten everyone, but she didn't want it to come out too soon.

"What makes you think I don't already have all of that Harriet? I've worn a wedding ring ever since I arrived here nine years ago. That usually means one is married. And as you know when one is in the military one can't always be with the ones you love." replied Mac.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: _**As It Was in the Beginning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: What if Harm and Mac met in law school after Harm's ramp strike and Mac's return from Japan? Would their lives be the same?

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

Author's note: Yeah I know Mac went to Duke, but for the purposes of this story they both went to the same school, Georgetown. Why else would Harm go directly to JAG Headquarters in DC?

part thirteen Grill a squid for me

1600 hours

back porch

A few hours later the kids were all playing in the back yard. The adults were sitting around on the back porch and accompanying deck. Harriet as usual seemed to be another world as she took in the atmosphere of the place.

"What's up with Harriet? She's here, but she's not. She seems to be in another world." pondered Harm as he looked over to Bud.

"I think she is. It was all she could talk about the last few days. I don't know what it is, but she's fascinated by places of wealth. I don't know, maybe it has something to do with coming from money. Her parents are very well to do." moaned Bud.

"I'm surprise at you Bud. You're a well grounded individual. I wouldn't think it mattered much to you." responded AJ.

"It doesn't Sir. I don't think it really matters that much to Harriet either, I mean she did marry me. She knows I don't have any money, but some times she seems to get caught up with everything." replied Bud.

"Well anyone would be impress with this place Bud. I understand that it has fourteen rooms and sits on a ten acre estate." added Sturgis.

"That's a lot of room Sir. I wouldn't know what to do with it." moaned Bud.

"I'm sure Harriet could find something to do with all that room." smiled Bobbie.

"Yeah, let see, there's enough bedrooms for her, little AJ, Jimmy, Mikey, Big Bud, and her parents." laughed Sturgis.

"And any other lost relatives." snickered Bobbie.

A look of fright came across Bud's face. There was no way in hell he wanted her mother or his father living with them, especially together in the same house. Everyone laughed at his expression. It was bad enough when they visit for a day or two.

Harriet finally came out of her stupor and sighed.

"What's the matter Harriet?" asked Mac.

"Don't you wish you had all this Colonel?" sighed Harriet.

Mac smiled. "All what Harriet?" she asked.

"This Ma'am. The big house, the big back yard, all these children playing in the yard." Harriet sighed again.

"I thought we talked about that earlier Harriet." replied Mac.

"I know Ma'am, but still don't you wish you had all this." Harriet sighed.

Mac realized that she was going to have to come clean. There was a look of confusion from everyone. The Colonel wasn't married so why would she want all this?

"Harriet, don't you think she should find a man and get married first? Then she can worry about buying a house and having kids." rebutted Bobbie.

"She has found the man Bobbie." wailed Harriet.

"You mean Harm? Please! ..... I think he brain damage. I don't think he would know what a good thing was, ..... even if he saw it." teased Bobbie pausing for effect.

"I don't think you would say that Ma'am if you saw them together everyday. You don't see the looks they give each other. You don't hear the little term of endearment they give each other." wailed Harriet.

"Yeah like Stick boy, Flyboy, squid, sailor, ninja girl, jarhead, marine." teased Sturgis.

Everybody laughed. They all knew Harm and Mac had an unique and special relationship.

"Alright sometimes they do act a little weird, but they're in love. They are both so wonderful with little AJ and Jimmy. You can see the love they share for each other." sighed Harriet wondering why they were giving her a hard time.

"Never going to happen Harriet. I think they rather work together than get married. They get to spend more time together that way. They work on cases together, have working dinners.

They go on all those investigation together, especially last year when they were in Afghanistan. If they were married they wouldn't have been able to go there together. Someone else like Singer would have gone with Harm instead." argued Sturgis.

Everybody laughed at the thought of Harm trudging through the wilderness of Afghanistan with Singer trailing behind complaining about something and everything. He would have an ulcer, and maybe would have killed her somewhere along the line.

Harm and Mac sat back swinging in their chair. They were so amused that their friends knew so little about them. It was true that they loved working together, but they enjoyed being together even more.

Working together was just the icing on the cake. They knew what it was like to be together and they knew what it was like to be separated. They had been in the service long enough to be together.

Mac thought it was time to intercede. Since Harriet seemed so intent about knowing what she wanted, maybe it was time for her to tell Harriet and dispel any misinformation.

"What is it that you think I really want Harriet?" asked Mac. "What makes you think that I don't already have everything that I want?"

"Ma'am?" asked a confused Harriet. She felt as though she was being singled out and called onto the carpet.

"I get them impression that you believe you know what I want or need better than I do. I would be very interested as well as everyone else here in hearing what you have to say. What is it that you think I want? It's not very often a junior officer has permission to comment on a senior officer's life." ordered Mac.

"Ma'am!" replied a scared Harriet.

"Go on Harriet. We're all interested in what you have to say." ordered Mac with a smile.

"Ma'am, are you sure?" wailed Harriet.

"Go on Harriet. I'm waiting." ordered Mac.

Harriet began squirming in her seat. She looked over to Carolyn and Jen for support and encouragement, but both of them sat there quietly ignoring her. They didn't want to be involved in career suicide. She took one more look at them pleading with her eyes.

"We're waiting Lieutenant." ordered Mac.

She had a gleam in her eye. She was the cat and Harriet was the mouse. She could play this game all day long.

"Well Ma'am, it's the general consensus of the office that you are in love with the Commander and that he is in love with you." began Harriet nervously.

"And whom may I ask Lieutenant, forms this consensus?" asked Mac with interest.

Jen, Carolyn, and Jason were all mumbling under their breath "Please Lord, don't let her mention my name."

Harriet looked nervously around. It appeared to her that she was in this alone.

"Most of the people in the office Ma'am. I don't feel right mentioning their names." wailed Harriet.

"Alright Harriet, I think I know who they are anyway. Please go on." ordered Mac.

"Well Ma'am, we all believe that you wish that the Commander would ask you to marry him, you know because you're in love with him. We also think you want to have your own family.

We see how wonderful you are with little AJ and Jimmy. You would make a wonderful mother and the Commander would make a great dad." whimpered Harriet still squirming in her seat.

"What about you Carolyn? Do you agree with the Lieutenant's assessment?" smiled Mac.

"What? ..... How would I know Sarah? I haven't been at JAG the last four years before last week. I would agree that you both make a great couple and belong with each other." replied Carolyn.

She knew better than to get too involve with this discussion. Mac looked over to Jen. Jen had the look of a young girl looking for a place to hide.

"What's the matter Jen? What are you afraid of? I've heard about how well you handle the Admiral. I'm sure Jason gave you a list of ways to steer him in another direction when he became angry." smiled Mac.

"Ma'am, all I know is, you and the Commander are very wonderful people. It was your belief in me that gave me the confidence to turn my life around to become a better sailor. I've learned so much from you while being under your command." stated Jen.

"I guess you're right Admiral, she is good. She handled that situation almost as well as Jason. I'm sure she will be much better in another year." smiled Mac.

At first Jason felt very good about Mac's praise, but upon reflection he wondered if instead he had been insulted.

"Jason, don't look perplex, it was a compliment. Now that you're a lawyer, you're going to make a great politician someday." replied Mac as she looked over to Harm and smiled.

"Thank you Ma'am, It is my goal someday to be the SecNav." smiled Jason.

Everyone laugh. They couldn't believe that Jason wanted to become the SecNav. It reminded them of Singer the day she said she wanted to be the first female JAG.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: _**As It Was in the Beginning**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Mac

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: What if Harm and Mac met in law school after Harm's ramp strike and Mac's return from Japan? Would their lives be the same?

_Good feedback is good for the soul and my happiness._

Author's note: Yeah I know Mac went to Duke, but for the purposes of this story they both went to the same school, Georgetown. Why else would Harm go directly to JAG Headquarters in DC?

part fourteen Revelations

"So what else do you think I want Harriet?" asked Mac.

Harriet gulped. She had thought or had hoped that Mac had gone in another direction and had forgotten about her. But she should have known better. Everyone thought that the Commander was the one who got target fixated, but the Colonel was the same, especially when she wore her lawyer hat.

"Well Ma'am ..... we have seen how wonderful you were with Chloe, and little AJ and Jimmy just loves you. You are so great with them. How can anyone not see that you want kids of your own?" wailed Harriet.

"How can anyone who has known you as long as many of us have, not believe that you want to be with Harm and have a family. You two belong together, you're soul mates." wailed Harriet.

"And what makes you think that I don't have all that now Harriet? What makes you think we aren't married? After all don't many of you believe that we fight like an old married couple.

What makes you think I don't have any children already Harriet? I'm not exactly a young woman just out of college. Why do you think I'm so good with children? Did the thought ever occur to you that I may have one or two of my own?" challenged Mac.

"You and the Commander are married?" asked Jen.

"You have kids?" added Bobbie.

"I didn't say that. What I did was challenge your perceptions of what kind of relationship you think Harm and I have. All any of you really know is what we have led you to believe. What is the truth? Does anyone really know? Does anyone really care?" proposed Mac.

"You know, what makes all of this very interesting to me, is that none of you think I'm completely happy with my life. I'm thirty six years old. Harm is thirty nine. We've lived long enough and experienced enough to know what makes us happy.

What I also find interesting is, your view of us is base on the last seven years. It's like you think we didn't have a life before we came here. Did the thought of who we are, may have been formed many years before coming here to JAG?

Would it surprise most of you to know that Harm and I both began law school in 1991, the same year. Harm was twenty seven. He had just survived a ramp strike and was starting a new career.

I was twenty four and was returning from Japan where my CO had been impressed with my negotiating skills and how I handled disputes with the local population. We both arrived at Georgetown in the fall of 1991." said Mac as she began her story.

There was a gasp "Ooh!" from the crowd as they listened intensely to Mac. Then they all quieted as quickly as possible to hear more.

"We met for the first time in an early morning class. He walked into the lecture hall wearing a god awful loud Hawaiian shirt. He saw me sitting near the front of the room and came over to sit next to me.

He asked me 'Diane, what are you doing here?' He gave me one of those flyboy smiles of his.

I looked at him with a surprised look on my face. Who is this guy? Who does he think he is? God's gift to women? I said 'Pardon me! I don't know who you think I am sailor, but my name is not Diane.'

He looked puzzled for a moment before replying 'You looked like an old classmate of mine from the academy.' I scoff at him 'Yeah right. I'm sure that line works wonders for you all the time sailor.'

He smiled at me as he pulled out his wallet. I told him 'And I'm sure all the blond bimbos and squidlets love that smile too.' He kept on smiling and opened up his wallet. He pulled out a picture of a woman in navy whites. I was shocked when I saw the picture.

The woman in the picture looked just like me. I was speechless. He told me all about her and that her name was Diane. They were good friends and that she helped him during his recovery.

It was at that time he introduced himself as Lieutenant Harmon Rabb Jr. I told him my name was Sarah MacKenzie. He then kissed my hand." sighed Mac as she continued the story.

Once again there was a gasp "Wow!" but this time it came only from the women present.

"I always knew you were a quick worker buddy, but that's even quick for you." smiled Jack.

"He told me he got the shirt from you Jack. It was the only way you could get any attention from the fairer sex." smiled Mac.

"He took me out to dinner and dancing that night. We began dating shortly after that. After the first semester we took all our classes together. We finished up in three years. After graduation he came here to work and I went to Europe." continued Mac.

"So let me get this right. You dated for three years before you went to Europe and Rabb came here. Two years later you were assigned here. Why haven't you two been dating since you both were here together?" asked Sturgis.

"Why would we do that Sturgis?" asked Harm.

"It sounded like you two loved each other." replied Sturgis.

"Maybe they were afraid to be charge with fraternization Sir." answered Jen.

"Jen, fraternization charges only refer to two people engaging in a sexual relationship while serving in a combat role while stationed in a combat zone. Besides they are both equal in rank so it wouldn't have made a difference." replied Carolyn.

"And here I thought it was because they were afraid of the Admiral." joked Bud.

"Lieutenant! They better be afraid of me, just like the rest of you!" bellowed the Admiral, who looked over at Tom and grinned.

Then it dawned on Harm. "Honey, I think you forgot to tell them the whole story." grinned Harm.

"Honey!" chirped Harriet, Carolyn, Jen, and Bobbie together. Mac looked a little confused at first and then realized he was right.

"Oh, That's right, I guess I forgot to tell you that Harm and I got married after the second semester. He proposed before finals of our last class together that semester. We got married at the end of the summer.

For some reason unknown to the class and me, Harm walked into the lecture hall in his dress whites and gold wings carrying a dozen red roses. He walked over to me and gave me the roses.

Everyone was buzzing about it. By that time everyone knew that we were in the military, but they didn't know he was a pilot. My girlfriends were thinking Top Gun, Officer and Gentleman.

Harm took my hand and the whole classroom became very quiet. I looked around the room a little nervous and very embarrassed. Harm got down on one knee and took my hand.

He then slipped an engagement ring on my finger and asked me to marry him. I was just sitting there. I was so stunned. I couldn't think or say anything. Everyone was staring at me waiting for an answer.

I'm sure it seemed like ten minutes to Harm, but it was really only fifty two seconds. I finally said yes to him. He pulled me up and kissed me like I've never been kissed before. I thought it was going to last forever, but the teacher had other ideas." she concluded

"Wow! That's a fantastic story Ma'am!" chirped Jen.

"I think we're going to have to have a talk in my office Monday." bellowed the Admiral.

"Why's that Sir? It's all in our personnel records. We've been married for eleven years Sir." replied Harm.

"Then why is this the first time that I'm hearing of it Rabb?" asked the Admiral.

"I don't know Sir. It's not really a secret. Most of our friends know that we're married." replied Harm as he saw the 'What about us' look.

The Admiral looked around the gathering as if he was asking who knew about this. Jack was the first one to volunteer.

"I was his best man."

Tom Boone was next. "Sure AJ, I knew. I was invited to the wedding. It was beautiful. They had the wedding in the Naval Academy Chapel at Annapolis."

A few more of Harm's flying buddies owned up to hearing about Harm getting married. The Admiral and everyone else sat there stunned never in the world did they figure that Harm and Mac were married.

They had all thought that Harm and Mac were in denial about their feelings. That they were denying the love that was so obvious to the rest of them. How could it be that they were so wrong? That what they saw was in reality Harm and Mac sharing their love with them.

Harm and Mac looked around and saw all the surprised looks on their faces. They thought that maybe they could play one more on them. Mac looked at Harm. Harm nodded his head. Mac stood up in an effort to get everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make. I know it's not April any more. That it is really July, but you know what? April Fool." yelled Mac.

Mac, Harm, and Jack began laughing.

The women; Harriet, Jen, Carolyn, Bobbie, and Meredith just to name a few, were very upset. They had thought that they had heard the most wonderful love story of their entire lives, only to have been told that they were fools for believing the story.

Harriet and Jen wanted to say something but knew better. Carolyn and Meredith wanted to say something too, but they realized that this wasn't the time or the place. Harm and Mac were their friends.

Bobbie however wasn't so understanding. She was one person who never liked to be embarrassed or made a fool of. She was more than capable of doing that to herself without the help of others.

Harm and Mac had embarrassed her one too many times before, but usually it was because she had been too lazy to do her homework and be prepared.

Not this time. But before she could say anything to Mac three young children ran up onto the porch with the youngest one jumping into Mac's lap. He gave Mac a hug. Then the other two hugged her as well.

"Mom! Is it time for dessert yet? We've been waiting forever for the cake and ice cream!" wailed the smallest child. Once again everyone sat there looking stunned.

It had been hard enough to learn that Harm and Mac had been married for eleven years. Then for Harm and Mac to tell them it had all been a joke. Now if they understood what they had heard right, not only were Harm and Mac married, but they also had three kids.

"What? You didn't think that after eleven years of marriage we didn't have a few children." laughed Mac.

"But when Ma'am? You've always looked so beautiful." asked a stunned Harriet.

"Well believe it or not I had two of them before I came here to JAG. The youngest I had the summer I went TDY to Fort Devens for six months." smiled Mac.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to all of you, our children. The oldest is Matthew, he's ten. He was named after my Uncle Matt. I want him to be a marine, Harm wants him to be a squid.

The next is Victoria, she's eight. She's my little angel. She was Harm's special graduation, goodbye gift he gave me before I left for Europe and he came here to JAG.

The youngest one is Harm the third or affectionately known as Trey. He's five. As you would guess if ask, he wants to be a pilot like his father.

And finally just for your edification Harriet, this home or mansion as some would call it belongs to Harm and me. The kids lived here full time. Trish and Frank watch over them when Harm and I are working.

Harm and I spend every possible weekend and day off here with them. It's very tough. We miss them when we're not here. But it's a price we're willing to pay for serving our great country."

**__**

The End


End file.
